


Water shows the hidden heart

by noellehenry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Drama, Ireland, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pining, Post-World War II, Scotland, Seals (Animals), Selkies, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noellehenry/pseuds/noellehenry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wind turns slowly into a storm, tugging at the roof and the door. Howling and moaning around the house. The dripping has become a stream of water, pouring through the roof. Louis checks on the bucket, he might need his fish bucket too tonight. He sits down again in his armchair near the hearth when there is a desperate knock on his door. Louis quickly gets up. The screens block the windows, so he can’t see who is brave enough to go out in this terrible weather. He unlocks the door and quickly asks: “Who is it ?” No answer, but another insistent knock. He opens the door carefully and nearly faints. In front of him stands a tall, lean, wet and naked young man, shivering in the ice cold wind. Louis steps aside and motions for the stranger to come in.</p><p>A selkie AU set in Ireland in the 1930's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This subject has been on my mind for quite some time. So far I haven't really found a Larry selkie fic, so I'm probably the only one who really needs a selkie fic :-)
> 
> Let me know what you think, I would really appreciate it. It is going to be an entire different fic from the ones I've written so far. 
> 
> I'll add more tags as the story develops. The title is from Enya's song on her album Amarentine.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr post](https://noellehenryfics.tumblr.com/post/171105031051/water-shows-the-hidden-heart-by-noellehenry)  
> 

                 

                                                                                 

 

Ballycarnan, a small village situated on a peninsula in the north-western corner of a small parish in county Donegal, Ireland. Safely hidden from view by rocky cliffs and sheltered from the Atlantic gales. A village where the family name Horan is the most common; their ancestors fought fiercely to save the village from falling into the hands of the mighty O’Donnells. Nowadays a fishing and farming village where three milking cows provide the milk and butter for the family and a 15 acre plot behind the cottage supplies the family with potatoes and vegetables. The local shop, owned by young Liam Payne, one of the British residents of the village, provides the inhabitants with tea, sugar and anything else they could wish for. A village where the majority of the cottages have thatched roofs. 

Most of the young men work in the hayfields or at sea, but in families where several boys were reared only a few remain at Ballycarnan. Others leave the country to build a new and hopefully better life in England, America or Australia. The marriageable men who remain are hoping to find a wife at the dances that are held in the local parish hall. There are a few exceptions. The shop owner, Liam Payne, came to the village as a married man to lovely Fiona with her long black hair and blue eyes. Young Niall Horan, blonde quiff, blue eyes, the loudest and most cheerful man in the entire village claims he’ll stay single as he doesn’t want to disappoint the female population by marrying : the local Casanova, but no girl ever holds a grudge against the Irish lad with the guitar when he moves on to another local girl. And then there is Louis Tomlinson, the other British inhabitant, a fisherman, originally from the Yorkshire coast, a bit of a loner. He only socializes with Liam Payne and Niall Horan. Nobody really knows why he’s chosen Ballycarnan as his home, but since he isn’t bothering anyone, the locals just leave him alone. He never turns up at a dance, even though quite a few girls find the Yorkshire man quite intriguing. Unfortunately, the man doesn’t seem interested. 

Overall, just a quiet small community on the Irish west coast. However, there is something interesting about the village, something that attracts strangers, newspapers and other unwanted visitors: the legend of the Selkies. Seals who can shed their skin and take human form. A female Selkie is able to discard her seal skin and come ashore as a beautiful maiden. If a human can capture the skin, the selkie can be forced to become a fine, if wistful, wife. However, should she ever find her skin she immediately returns to the sea, leaving the husband to pine and die. The males raise storms and upturn boats to avenge the indiscriminate slaughter of the seals. The villagers just shrug when asked about the legend. So after a few days the visitors leave the village without a story and the villagers continue their daily life. The last time the village was flooded with journalists and photographers was when Liam Payne moved to the village with his wife: an older local man, Eamon MacKenna, claimed Fiona was a selkie, but had no proof. Only a week since his migration, the poor shop owner and his new wife already had to find a place to hide. Fellow Briton, fisherman Tomlinson provided shelter for Liam and Fiona in the shed next to his cottage until the last journalist left Ballycarnan. Ever since then the men are friends. 

It is another one of those dreary days when Louis returns from sea. His day began at dawn when it was still icy cold and dark and most villagers were still asleep. He had eggs and tea for breakfast, walked to the beach in his wellies, wearing a black coat, hat, a grey scarf and gloves to keep him as warm as possible. His boat is moored on the beach. He checked the fishing-net and the bait before setting off to sea. As usual he shivered when the icy breeze brushed against him, but soon he got used to it. He’d pulled the net on board several times, but most of the time, the net was empty, a returning problem lately. Not enough fish to sell, hardly enough to feed himself. He still has some savings, but not enough to get him through the nearing winter. Disappointed he sailed back. He spots several seals; a common sight. He pulls the boat on the beach, ties it and throws the fishing-net over the boat. As he walks back he sees a seal caught in a net, trying to break free. He makes his way to the seal, carefully. The seal is huge, probably a male. Louis starts talking softly to the seal, hoping to reassure the animal.

“Hey buddy, got a bit of a problem, hmm. Let me help you.”  He slowly gets his knife out of his pocket and cuts the poor seal free. “There you go, join your friends.” Instead of swimming away the seal keeps looking at him. “Go on, you’re free now.” Louis tries again, but the seal keeps staring at him. Louis sighs. “Suit yourself. I’m going home.” He gets up and leaves the beach. When he reaches the top of the cliff, he looks down on the beach. The seal is gone. 

The path leading to the cottage is muddy. Louis removes his wellies before entering his house, where he slips into a pair of old slippers. The cottage is small, flag stones covering the floor, which is a luxury really. The fireplace is formed of stone, build in the centre of the house. Behind the hearth is his bedroom, the only other room in the cottage. The heat of the fireplace provides warmth for the bedroom as well, which to Louis is a blessing as he has no one to keep him warm at night in the double bed. They say the fireplace is the heart and soul of the cottage, important for cooking, drying and heating and where social gatherings take place. Louis agrees, although social gatherings never take place in his cottage. He prefers it that way. Occasionally Niall or Liam drop in, but mostly it is just Louis, reading at night or repairing his nets. 

Drip, drip, drip…. the roof of his cottage is leaking. The thatch in the left corner needs to be replaced. Although the ropes securing the thatch to the cottage, are intact, some thatch was blown away by the last storm, not secure enough to brace it against the abrasive weather conditions. Louis sighs, he needs to make a to-do list. He pokes in the fireplace, throws a log in and pokes again, finally a flame sparks. Soon the cottage will be heating up. He hangs his coat on the hook at the door, rubs his hands and grabs a cup and tea from the top shelf. Just a few more minutes and he can put the kettle on and enjoy a cuppa before starting dinner. Drip, drip, drip, drip….. He puts a bucket in the left corner to catch the constant drippings through the roof. Tomorrow… tomorrow he will fix the roof.

He puts the kettle on and checks his cupboards for dinner options. Not much left, he needs to go to Liam’s, stock up on some food. Baked beans and bacon it is tonight. He looks outside. The charcoal sky isn’t promising any good, another storm seems to approach. The kettle’s whistle makes Louis return to the fireplace. First a cuppa … 

He enjoys his cup of Yorkshire tea, the only luxury he allows himself. Liam orders it especially for him for which he is very grateful. He can hear the wind through the gap in the roof. Right, time to check outside, lock the window screens and the lock the door. He puts on his coat and wellies and goes outside. Fastens the screens, checks for stray items around the house, but apart from a fish bucket, there is nothing lying around. Louis takes the bucket inside and locks the door behind him. 

He makes dinner and sits down at the table, enjoying a night of peace, reading The Picture of Dorian Gray and have an early night. The wind turns slowly into a storm, tugging at the roof and the door. Howling and moaning around the house. The dripping has become a stream of water pouring through the roof. Louis checks on the bucket, he might need his fish bucket too tonight. He sits down again in his armchair near the hearth when there is a desperate knock on his door. Louis quickly gets up. The screens block the windows, so he can’t see who is brave enough to go out in this terrible weather. He unlocks the door and quickly asks: “Who is it?”

No answer, but another insistent knock. He opens the door carefully and nearly faints. In front of him stands a tall, lean, wet and naked young man, shivering in the ice cold wind. Louis steps aside and motions for the stranger to come in. Normally, he would have sent the stranger away; he may be an odd one to the locals, he isn’t heartless. He won’t sent this young man away in this storm, who knows what would happen to him. “Come in, please.”

The stranger comes in, shaking from the cold. Louis points to the chair near the fireplace. “Take a seat. I’ll get you a towel and a blanket.” The stranger looks at him, clearly not understanding Louis.

“Oh… you’re from a foreign land. May I?” he asks as he carefully grabs the man’s hand and leads him to the chair and motions for him to sit. The young man seems to understand. Louis quickly walks to his bedroom, grabs a towel and walks back to the room. He hands the stranger the towel.

The man takes it, but just looks at it and then back to Louis. “Uhm... you can dry yourself, I hope?” The emerald eyes stare at Louis. Louis sighs. He takes the towel and shows the man what he means. He rubs the towel over his arms and then gives it back to the stranger. The young man slowly copies Louis’ movements and then stops.

Although Louis keep trying to make the man dry himself, the concept is obviously new to him, so in the end Louis gives up and carefully takes the towel. He points to the man’s head and starts drying the long chocolate manes, on to his face, making the man smile.

“Ah, good you smile.” Louis hums, he continues drying the man’s shoulders, back and stomach. Then gives back the towel and points to the stranger’s lap and legs. The man smiles and nods. Phew, Louis thinks. Although he isn’t opposed to drying off a handsome young man, drying off a beautiful stranger’s arse makes him feel a little uncomfortable. Louis walks to his bedroom again. He opens the chest under the window and picks out a blanket. The stranger hands him the towel. Louis wraps the blanket around him and says.

“That should keep you warm for the time being.’  The man just smiles. He looks grateful.

“You’re a man of few words, aren’t you, my friend.” Louis chuckles. “I’m going to make us some tea, I hope you like tea.” Again… a gorgeous smile, but no sound. Louis sighs. 

“Here ya go.” He puts the cup in front of the man on the table and sips from his own. The man grabs the cup and carefully takes a sip. His nose scrunches up a little, he sniffs at the cup and then tries another sip. “So what’s your name?” Louis asks him. No answer.

“I’m Louis.” Louis points to himself and then to the man. “You?” Just another one of his beautiful smiles. Louis tries again, pointing at himself.

“Louis.” the man says. The voice is one of the deepest and slowest Louis’ ever heard. It makes him shiver.

“Good! And you?” He points his finger again to the man.

The man seems deep in thought and then lets out a screech that has Louis almost falling out of his chair. “Uhm… I don’t think I’ll be able to pronounce that. Is it okay if I think of a name for you?” He smiles apologetically.

He picks up the Oscar Wilde book and flips through the pages. “Hmm, you’re not a Basil, nor a Dorian...Henry? No… Harry?” The last name seems to make the man smile. “Okay, we’ll call you Harry. So I’m  ...”

“Louis!” the man says with a smile.

 “Correct and you are?”

“Harry!”

“Good, nice to meet you Harry!” Louis reaches out for Harry’s hand and shakes it. Harry looks at their hands and copies Louis’ handshake.

Louis can’t help but feel as if he’s talking to a new-born baby. Harry doesn’t even seem to know the basics. “Where are your clothes?” He pulls at his trousers and jumper. Harry opens the blanket. “No, no… I know you’re not wearing any!” he quickly answers. “Jesus Christ.” he mutters to himself.  This is plain torture. There’s an innocent looking, handsome man in his kitchen without clothes on and instead of taking him to bed Louis is teaching him his name and figuring out where he is coming from. “Leave the blanket on, please.” he says weakly. 

The wind is still howling, but the rain has stopped. Louis checks the bucket and replaces it with the fish bucket. He asks Harry if he needs something to eat, but he isn’t hungry apparently. “It’s getting late, I’m going to sleep, do you want my bed?” Louis shows him his bedroom and the bed. Harry prefers to curl up in Louis’ armchair near the hearth. “Goodnight, Harry.” His answer is a soft snore from under the blanket. Louis smiles. 

He’s been in bed for a while, listening to the wind. He can hear the sound of waves hitting the cliffs full force and is pleased to be in his bed. His mind drifts off to the man in the other room. Will he still be there tomorrow? Is he warm and comfortable enough? He doesn’t seem to be fazed by the storm. Louis turns to his side and closes his eyes and dozes off. 

It’s still dark when the bedroom door opens and a voice says “Louis?” Louis sits up straight, rubbing his eyes. In the doorway Harry stands with the blanket around his shoulders.

“Yeah? What is it?”

“Harry Louis?” Harry answers. He looks a little lost.

Oh. “Yeah… yeah, sure, come here. “ Louis pats on the bed. Harry smiles as he walks to the bed. Louis pulls back the covers so Harry can lie down. Harry drops his blanket and Louis is now staring at the man’s crotch. He’s well-hung. Louis swallows and diverts his gaze. Harry steps into bed and Louis covers him with the blankets. “Sleep well.” Louis tries not to think of the man next to him and creates a safe distance between them, but Harry seems to have other plans. He moves closer to Louis and nuzzles his head in Louis’ neck and wraps his arm around Louis’ waist. Louis is grateful for the darkness, so Harry won’t be able to see the blush on Louis’ cheeks nor witness the bulge in his underwear.

And Harry …. is asleep again, soft snores reveal the young man is already back to sleep. Louis takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. 

The next morning Louis feels something hard pushing against his lower back. He’s immediately wide awake. There’s a soft moan behind him. “Oh God, please don’t let me have to explain what morning wood is!” Louis prays.

“Harry?” he says, shifting, so he’s not pressed against Harry’s body anymore. He turns around slowly, he doesn’t want to startle him.

“Harry?” he shakes the man’s shoulder softly. Harry opens one eye, then the other and smiles.

 “Louis.” He’s about to shuffle closer. Louis groans internally.

“I need to take a piss, can you move please?” Of course Harry doesn’t understand. So Louis decides to climb over him and walks out of the room. He puts on his wellies, opens the door and walks to the outhouse. When he comes back, he finds a naked and confused Harry in the kitchen. “Let’s find you some clothes. I’m sure mine won’t fit you, but seeing you naked all the time is a bit distracting.” He mutters to himself.

He finds a pair of trousers, jumper and socks. The trousers are a bit too short, but the jumpers fits alright. Louis hasn’t had so much fun in dressing in a long time. Harry just copies whatever Louis does and seems happy with the clothes. Louis shows him the outhouse and the pump so he can freshen up. Louis makes them breakfast. Harry is not a fan of baked beans, but he eats his eggs and drinks his tea. “We’re going to have to go to Liam’s first, to get some groceries. “ Louis gives Harry a scarf. He hasn’t got another coat and his’ doesn’t fit Harry. “Let’s see if we can find you a jacket somewhere.” 

“Liam, good morning. Survived the storm?”  

“Yeah, no damage. You?”

“No damage either, although I’m really going to have to repair the roof today. And look who the storm brought to me? This is Harry.”

“Hello Harry, nice to meet you. I’m Liam.

“Liam” Harry repeats with a smile and then shakes Liam’s hand.

“He’s a man of few words. I don’t think he’s from here, he even has trouble with the basic human knowledge. He showed up in the nude at my doorstep. Haven’t been able to find out where his clothes are or where he’s from. He tried to tell me his name, but it was more like a screech than a name, so we decided to call him Harry.” Louis explains quickly.

Liam looks at Harry with furrowed brows. “Naked, you said?”

“Yes, so I lend him my clothes, but they don’t fit very well. Do you think you have something he could borrow? You’re about the same size.”

“I get Fiona, she’ll find something for Harry.”

“Fiona love, can you come over here for a minute?” Fiona emerges from the backroom and smiles when she sees Louis. “Hello Louis.”

“Hi Fiona, you’re looking great today.” Louis compliments her. “I’d like you to meet Harry. Harry this is Fiona.”  Fiona looks up at Harry and freezes. Harry stares back his green eyes piercing into Fiona’s blue ones.

Liam looks from Harry to Fiona. Louis raises his eyebrows. Then Fiona regains her composure again and reaches out her hand for Harry to shake. “Nice to meet you, Harry. How can I help?”

“Harry here needs some clothes, apparently he hasn’t got them. Louis lent him his’, but… “Fiona chuckles. Louis feels a little embarrassed, he knows he’s pretty small for a man.

She invites Harry over to the house, so they can find something that fits him. “Well, that was a bit odd.” Louis says when Fiona leads Harry to the house.

“Yeah…” Liam says in thought. “Well, let’s see your grocery list, mate. I’ve got new tea in.” Liam puts the groceries together.

 

By the time Louis is finished, Harry comes back with Fiona carrying a large bag and wearing a warm coat. “Well, look at that. My closet is empty now, I suppose.” Liam teases his wife.

“Just some clothes you’re not wearing anyway.” Fiona smiles at him, giving Harry a squeeze.

“Thank you both so much for your help. “ Louis thanks them. “Any time, mate, you know that. “ Liam smiles. 

The afternoon Louis spends repairing his roof, removing the damaged stalks by hand and replacing them. The new reed stalks he stuffs into the roof are handed to him by Harry.

Harry’s vocabulary turns into a mix of names and roof fixing materials. He seems to have fun learning. Every time he learns a new word and understands its meaning, Louis gives him a thumbs up. That night Harry watches Louis preparing dinner for the two of them. His eyes light up when he sees Louis preparing a fish dish. While the dish is in the oven, Louis sets the table explaining to Harry what the various items on the table are used for as Harry is inspecting the cutlery with wondering eyes.

Louis still has no clue where Harry is from and how come he has no understanding of the basics every human being learns as a little child. It makes communicating with Harry a challenge. He’s a quick learner, considering what the man has learned in only one day. Louis places the dish on the table and shows Harry how to use knife and fork and tells him to be careful taking a bite.

Harry looks confused. Louis makes a show of nearly touching the dish and then blow on his fingers screaming “ouch”. It only seems to frighten Harry as he looks a little scared. He’s dropping his fork and knife. Louis quickly shows his fingers and smiles and says “I’m okay.” Harry looks at them but doesn’t understand what Louis is trying to tell him.

Louis sighs and says “Just watch me, Harry, okay?” He points to Harry’s eyes and then to himself. He carefully cuts a piece of fish and blows softly before he puts the fork in his mouth and then smiles and points at Harry to do the same. Harry looks at him with a frown, but picks up his knife and fork to follow Louis’ instructions. He successfully cuts a piece from his fish and then blows like Louis showed him and stuffs it in his mouth. He chews carefully and swallows, then smiles at Louis. “You like it?” Louis asks when Harry cuts another piece. Again the beautiful smile appears. “I’ll take that as a yes then.” Louis says content. 

They finish their dinner and Harry helps washing and drying the dishes. Louis gives him the thumbs up again when they are finished. Louis picks up his book from the table and starts reading. Every now and then he looks up at Harry who is staring at him with questioning eyes.

“Do you want me to read to you?” Of course Harry just smiles. Louis can’t help but smile back, this man is really unique. Louis starts reading from his book and before too long he sees Harry drifting off to sleep, curled up in the armchair. Louis stops reading and just looks at him. His long legs are almost double folded in the chair. His long dark brown curls frame his face, eyelashes are fluttering against his cheek. Louis thinks Harry has to be the most beautiful man on earth and in a timespan of only 24 hours he already has a soft spot for this lovely person in his heart. Louis smiles and gets up to put a blanket over Harry’s frame, before he dims the lamp and walks to the bedroom. 

Somewhere in the middle of the night he hears Harry walking into his room and a soft voice whispering.

“Louis, Harry bed?” Without a word Louis pulls back the covers and Harry crawls onto the bed, cuddling up to Louis as Louis puts the covers back over the both of them. Louis feels Harry’s smile against arm and chuckles.

 “You’re a cuddler, aren’t you? Sleep well, Harry.”

“Sleep well.” Harry replies. Louis puts his thumb softly against Harry’s cheek. Harry giggles, which makes Louis smile. 

On Sunday morning Louis wakes up, a pale light is coming into the room through the tiny window. The space next to him is empty. Louis yawns and stretches before he makes an effort to leave the comfort of his bed. Harry is not in the living room, Louis puts on his slippers opens the door to go to the outhouse to relief himself and goes to the pump to have a quick wash. Meanwhile he scans the nearby hills and path for a sign of the curly haired man, but he doesn’t see him.

He’s kind of worried, Harry is not from around, and he doesn’t know the area yet. Louis quickly grabs his coat from the hook on the door and walks towards the cliffs. The weather is nice. Louis looks around but still doesn’t see him or anyone else for that matter. When he reaches the edge of the cliff, careful looking over it, his breathing almost stops at the sight below on the beach. On a rock below he sees Harry, naked, surrounded by a few seals.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit later and shorter than I intended, but here's chapter 2 !

A week passes by, they have found a rhythm together. Louis leaves early every morning to go fishing, Harry spends most of his time at Liam’s and Fiona’s.

Fiona teaches him how to cook since Harry has shown an interest in preparing food. His vocabulary has improved a lot by the end of the week, he’s now able to make short sentences, which makes conversation a lot easier. 

Louis returns on Friday afternoon from another disappointing day at sea; it’s getting harder and harder to catch fish, it worries him. He hasn’t been able to sell much fish this week, which makes for a poor income.

He walks up the muddy path to the cottage. The chimney smokes, revealing the fire in the house is burning. Louis sighs happily, one of the advantages of having company; he comes back to a warm and cosy house at night.

He opens the door and sees Harry stirring in a pot. “Hi” he greets Harry. Harry turns around and smiles at him.

“Make dinner.” he explains.

“Smells nice.” Louis tells him. “What are we having?” 

“Shepherd’s Pie.” Harry proudly answers.

“Sounds good.” Louis hangs his coat on the hook and checks the roof. It’s holding up nicely, no more leaks. 

“Eat now” Harry orders. Louis chuckles. Harry’s sentences are sounding like commands, even though he obviously doesn’t mean it like that.

Halfway through dinner, Harry asks “Good?” Louis gives him a thumbs up.

“Very good.” he admits. Harry turns out to be quite the chef. “You’re better at cooking than I am.” he compliments Harry. Although Harry doesn’t entirely understand him, he beams.

 

 

*****

“Louis?” 

“Yes?” Louis looks up from his book.

“Go to pub?” Harry appears a bit unsure asking Louis.

“Ah, you want to go out? Meet other people?” Harry frowns, processing Louis’ questions.

“Yes.” he finally answers, although it sounds more like a question.

Louis doesn’t go to the pub very often, but Harry needs to meet other people. He only knows Liam, Fiona and him. If Harry is going to stay longer it will be nice for him to know more of the locals.

 “Alright. Let’s go.” 

The Fisherman’s Arms is relatively quiet.

“Aye, Louis!” Niall shouts from his spot at the bar.

“Hi Niall.” Louis walks up to him with Harry in his wake.

“Ah, you have a visitor!” Niall exclaims when he sees Harry.

“Niall, this is Harry. He’s staying with me for a while. Harry, this is Niall, he’s a friend.” Harry shakes Niall’s hand.

“Friend… like Liam?” Harry asks.

“Like Liam.” Louis agrees.

“What can I buy you guys?” Harry looks at Louis; his face questioningly. Louis scratches behind his ear, something tells him Harry doesn’t know the concept of a pub.

“We’ll both have a Guinness, thanks.” Louis decides for the both of them. 

Harry carefully sniffs when his glass is placed in front of him.

Niall looks at Louis mouthing “What is he doing?”

Louis mouths back “I’ll explain later.” and takes a sip from his drink.

He can feel Harry’s eyes watching him when he also tries a sip from his Guinness. His eyes go wide and he grips at his throat.

“Louis?” he looks at Louis in panic. Oh God, he’s never had alcohol before.

“It’s alright Harry, just take it easy, okay.” The burn leaves Harry’s throat and he relaxes. Louis takes another sip and talks to Niall, while keeping an eye on Harry who is looking at his glass with suspicion.

Both Niall and Louis chuckle quietly. Again Harry picks up his glass and carefully takes another sip, swallows and his hand goes up to his throat again, but he doesn’t panic. Louis and Niall watch him with interest.

Soon Harry drinks without hesitation. Louis gives him a thumbs up. Harry blushes and giggles. Niall claps his hand over his mouth to remain from laughing.

Louis can’t help but feel endeared. He still has no idea where Harry came from and why all the daily habits are new to him, but he’s grown very fond of this young man over the past week. He admires the way Harry makes an effort to learn.

It can’t be easy for him; new people, new language, new habits. By the time the pub closes, Louis and Niall are very cheerful after countless glasses of Guinness. Harry only had the one drink, but is just as cheerful as his companions.

“He’s a cheap date.” Niall whispers in Louis’ ear. Louis almost chokes.

“We’re not… you know. He just showed up at my door last week. I don’t really know him.” Louis whispers back. Niall looks surprised and then waves.

“You’ve got to explain that again when I’m sober.” He slurs.

“Tomlinson, watch that man. Don’t trust him.” Louis hears someone shouting from behind him. It’s Eamon MacKenna.

“You mean Niall?” Louis grins at the old man. Niall cackles.

“No, the curly man. Be careful, he’s not one of us.” Without another word he walks to the village.

“What the hell was that about?” Louis asks Niall.

“Dunno, Eamon doesn’t trust anyone who’s not from here, wouldn’t read too much in his words. He’s probably drunk too.” Niall answers. “I’m gonna go. See you later!” 

Louis and Harry walk back to the cottage. Harry trips several times and giggles, he clings to Louis’ arm. Louis doesn’t mind, a tipsy Harry is an adorable man. When they’re finally at the cottage, Louis guides Harry inside, making sure he doesn’t trip again.

“Did you like the pub?” Louis asks Harry who slumps down in the armchair.

“Fun!” Harry replies with a huge grin. “Louis fun?” There are two ways to interpret Harry’s question, Louis replies

“I had fun.” 

“Bed?” Harry tries to get up, but his legs won’t cooperate. Louis bites back a smile. Harry is going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow. 

It’s somewhere very early in the morning when Louis wakes up from a terrible noise. He immediately notices Harry’s absence from the bed. His head is pounding, reminding him of the night before. He hears the sound again. Right, time to get up. He moves from the bed and drags himself to the living room.

There in the armchair a miserable looking Harry is clinging on to a fish bucket. Louis sighs, his own hangover is nothing compared to Harry’s. He walks over to the chair and kneels in front of Harry, who’s looking up at him with tears in his eyes from throwing up.

“Louis… Harry sick.” Harry explains, looking terribly sad.

“I can see that.” Louis softly says as he pats Harry quietly on the back.

“I’ll get you some water, alright? Be right back.” Louis gets up, picks up two glasses from the shelf, grabs his coat and after he’s located his slippers he unlocks the door and goes to the pump. It’s cold outside and still dark. He fills the glasses and goes back inside, locking the door behind him. 

Harry accepts the glass gratefully and carefully drinks it, like Louis shows him. They sit for a while. Louis on a chair in front of Harry.  

“Feeling a little better now?” Louis inquires. Harry looks confused. Louis points to Harry’s mouth and then to the bucket.

He can see the moment it registers with Harry what he means.

“No more.” Harry’s answer is determined.

“Go back to bed and get some more sleep. I’ll clean up.” Louis motions to the bedroom door. Harry slowly stands up, still a little shaky on his legs and moves to the bedroom. Louis checks to see if Harry’s in the bed before he takes the bucket to the outhouse.

“Poor lad.” he thinks to himself, his own headache completely forgotten. When he comes back, Harry is asleep, snoring softly. Louis climbs over him to lie down on his side of the bed. He rolls on his side and watches Harry sleep, his hand reaching out to softly remove a curl from Harry’s cheek. “You’re special. “He whispers and closes his eyes. 

It’s already light outside when Louis opens his eyes again. He blinks a few times. Next to him Harry is still asleep. Louis gets up, carefully, he doesn’t want to disturb Harry. After a quick visit outside to the pump and the outhouse. He starts making breakfast, nothing cures a hangover better than a greasy breakfast. When the kettle boils, Harry appears in the door opening, still looking pale and miserable.

“Good morning. How are you feeling?” Louis greets him.

“Little sick?” Harry replies sadly.

“I made breakfast.” Harry eyes the greasy bacon and looks back at Louis.

“No.” he answers shaking his head.

“I promise, it will make you feel better.”

“Better?” Harry isn’t entirely convinced, apparently. 

“Really, please have a seat.” Harry sighs unhappily, but takes a seat anyway. Louis puts a plate in front of him and a cup of tea. Harry looks at his plate, sighs again, and picks up his knife and fork. After a two bites he looks convinced. Louis tries to concentrate on his own breakfast, but he can’t help staring at Harry. He’s the most endearing and sweetest person he’s ever met. He's never met anyone like Harry. Someone who trusts another person so completely without reservations. Still, Louis wonders where he is from and why he was naked. He hasn’t asked yet. There’s time. 

 

*****

 

 

Louis repairs a net, while teaching Harry new words. Grammar is difficult for Harry to comprehend, but he memorizes words quite easily. Niall drops by late in the afternoon.

“Just checking how Harry is doing. “He greets them cheerfully. 

Louis chuckles when Niall asks Harry how he felt this morning.

Harry clutches his stomach and pouts “Harry sick.” He makes throwing up noises to show Niall how bad he had been feeling. Louis can see Niall biting his lip to avoid bursting out in laughter.

“Ah, so the Guinness didn’t quite agree with you.”Harry shakes his head determinedly when he says

“Harry no more drink”.

Louis avoids looking at Niall, he’s sure he won’t be able to hold his own laughter.

“Quite right you are, Harry.” Niall agrees. Harry smiles at him.

“Tommo, I was going to ask if you’re both coming to the fair next Saturday.” Louis goes silent. He’s not really into these social gatherings, he wants to decline, but thinks of Harry. He  _might_  like it.

“Yeah, okay.” he says.

“Harry can you dance? I’m sure there are lots of girls who’d love to dance with you.” Niall asks Harry.

Harry’s eyes grow wide.

“Dance?” he asks.

“Yeah, I’ll show you.” Niall grabs Louis by the arm. Louis, caught by surprise, drops his net on the floor. Niall holds him and sways from left to right, singing an Irish waltz, dragging Louis along with him.

Harry looks at them and bursts out in laughter. Niall and Louis stop their show, looking at Harry in amusement. Harry clearly finds the dancing duo very funny. He’s wiping the tears from his eyes. Niall grins at him and Louis raises an eyebrow.

“Fun!” Harry hiccups. Niall lets go of Louis and offers Harry his hand, takes a bow, wraps one hand around Harry’s waist, the other hand holding Harry’s hand. Again he starts singing the waltz while he sways his hips. Harry keeps laughing, but soon catches on, moving his hips in sync with Niall’s.

 Louis watches them fondly; Harry seems to like dancing, so who is Louis to keep them from going next week.

 

****** 

 

Fiona offers to teach Harry a few basic dance steps that week, since Louis nor Liam have much knowledge of Irish dancing.

“Thank you so much for all your help, Fiona. It really means a lot to us.” Louis thanks Fiona on Friday, a day before the fair in the village. “So you’re ready for the fair?” Louis inquires when they are sitting in front of the fire that night.

Harry smiles at him, gets up and takes two steps forward, reaching out for Louis’ hand.

“Oh… you want me to dance with you?” Louis asks a bit unsure.

“Yes, Louis dance with Harry.”

Harry pulls Louis close and starts humming a tune, moving his hips. Louis needs a moment to take a deep breath. The warm hands on his back, the lack of space between his and Harry’s body and the hot breath in his neck are doing things to his mind. Visions of a naked Harry on a rock surrounded by seals are invading his brain. He’s just this close to drag the man with him to the bedroom. Another deep breath.

“Louis alright? Dance please.” Harry’s low voice mumbles close to his ear. Right, dance. Louis looks up, smiles and nods.

 

******

 

The village square is bustling. Small market stalls are placed in a circle around the square before the small church, leaving space in the middle for music and dancing.

Louis and Harry, accompanied by Liam and Fiona are strolling along the different stalls. Harry picks up a red knitted scarf and admires it. The lady behind the stall encourages him to put it around his neck, Fiona helps him.

“It looks good on you.” she says smilingly at him.

“How much is it?” Liam asks. The lady names the price. Harry looks up to Louis, while his right hand softly touches the scarf.

“We’ll take it.” Louis finds himself telling the lady.

“Good choice, sir.” she says. Louis reaches for his wallet, takes it out and hands her the required coins.

She asks if he wants to have the scarf wrapped, but Louis declines. When he looks up he sees Fiona explaining to Harry. “It’s like in our shop, you buy something you pay for it.” he hears her soft voice.

Harry nods in understanding, but frowns a little. “Harry no money.” he states with a sad look. He is about to remove the scarf from his neck, when Louis stops him.

“It’s okay, Harry. Consider it your Christmas present from me.” he explains.

“Christmas?” Harry asks. Liam, Fiona and Louis look at each other, Liam lets out a small sigh and takes it upon him to explain to Harry what Christmas is. Louis listens to Liam talking, Fiona is fidgeting a bit with her gloves. Louis looks at Harry and thinks  _where even do you come from? How come you know so little?_

He still hasn’t asked where he’s from or if he has family, it’s been two weeks since Harry knocked on his door and Louis still hasn’t got a clue where he came from. Tomorrow is his birthday, December 24th and the day after Christmas Day. Harry doesn’t show any signs of leaving him, much to Louis’ relief; he’s getting quite attached to the young man living with him. It’s not always easy, money is tight, he hardly makes any now since catching fish has become quite a task the past couple of months. He still has some savings, but they will only help him through the next three or four months. And with two mouths to feed his savings will be gone faster.

“So you got your Christmas present two days early.” He hears Liam finish. Harry takes Louis’ hands in his’ and looks at him with a grateful look in his eyes.

“Thank you. Louis very nice.” he says.

“Enjoy your present. A Merry Christmas to you.” Louis replies softly. The sound of a violin behind them make them all turn around. A group of men are gathered in the middle of the square and start playing a cheerful tune. Harry’s eyes light up at the sound of music. Several couples start dancing to the song. Fiona looks at Liam, but Liam shakes a firm no.

“You go. Harry will love it.” Fiona taps Harry’s arm and whispers something in his ear. Harry nods enthusiastically. They join the other couples on the square. 

“He seems to love dancing.” Liam says, when they're watching Fiona and Harry.

“Yeah, he does.” 

“Did you find out where he’s from?” Liam shoves his hands in his pockets. 

“No, I haven’t. He hasn’t mentioned going back, not even for Christmas and New Year’s. He might not have a family?” Louis questions, more to himself than to Liam. 

“Maybe. You like him, don’t you?” Liam looks at him with his brown eyes. Louis looks back, about to ask what Liam means by that, but decides to be honest. 

“Yeah, a lot. I’m going to miss having him around if he decides to go.” he admits softly. He’s never discussed his sexuality with anyone, so there’s no need for him to worry Liam suspects something other than that Louis likes Harry in a platonic way. 

Fiona and Harry walk back to them, but a girl with long blonde hair pulls Harry back and so Harry ends up on the makeshift dance floor once again. He doesn’t seem to mind, considering he’s smiling at the girl. Louis sighs in disappointment, of course girls want to dance with Harry. He’s young, handsome and new in the village. Besides, Harry seems to enjoy it. Louis can’t very well keep the man to himself. Now that Harry’s better capable of conversing and interacting, he’s going to want meet new people. 

Harry is popular among the village girls, he barely gets time to breathe, and he’s pulled and dragged to the dance floor again and again by different girls, much to the Payne couple’s amusement and Louis’ ever growing frustration.

Apparently it shows, because Liam is looking at him with raised eyebrows when he comes back from that same dancefloor with his wife whom, after begging several times, managed to have her husband enjoying a waltz with her.

“You alright?” Liam asks. 

“Yeah, yeah, just hadn’t expected to be staring at the dance floor the entire time we’re here.” Louis sighs deeply. Liam chuckles.

 “You know, you could have asked a local girl to dance with you or chat with other villagers.”

Louis knows Liam is right, but he doesn’t feel like it. Only Niall has stopped by and talked to him, while entertaining himself watching Harry’s peculiar dance moves on the square.

The musicians announce their last tune and Harry almost runs back to his friends, taking Fiona by the hand and pulling her with him. Fiona looks over her shoulder apologetically to Liam and Louis. Liam smiles in reassurance. He’s just glad he doesn’t have to dance again.

After the last notes fade away, everybody claps to show their appreciation for the local musicians. Louis smiles when he sees Harry looking around himself in confusion and hesitantly copy the claps he sees from the people around him. 

They walk back to their cottage, saying goodbye to Liam and Fiona.

“Did you have fun?” Louis asks when they’re almost at the cottage.

“Yes, fun! Dancing fun, girls fun!” Harry exclaims excitedly.

“Glad you enjoyed yourself.” Louis smiles at the cheerful man walking beside him. He really means it, he just wishes he could feel the same. 

Louis makes them a cup of tea before they go to bed. Tomorrow is his birthday, he’s not looking forward to it. Another year older and still no one to share his life with, not counting Harry. He thinks Harry will leave some time in the nearby future.

 

*****

His birthday starts a bit lonely, Harry has gone to the Payne’s, helping Liam in the shop, he said, after they finished breakfast. Which isn’t surprising, it’s the day before Christmas, so the shop is going to be a busy place with local men and women buying last minute ingredients for their homemade Christmas dinners.

Fiona invited them over for dinner on Christmas Day, one less worry for Louis. He bought a shawl for Fiona and gloves for Liam as presents from him and Harry. He decides to wrap them nicely, not one of his best skills, but he’s proud of the final result and puts them in the cupboard.

He cleans the house and is about to make himself a cuppa when he sees Liam, Fiona, Niall and Harry walking to the house, through the window near the stove. There’s a knock on the door.

“Come in, I’ve already spotted you, guys.”

There’s laughter outside and when the door opens Louis is greeted with a “Happy birthday!” from all of his friends. Harry stands in the middle, holding a cake with a candle on it. He grins widely showing both dimples in his cheeks. Louis is speechless, he has to swallow the lump in his throat. Harry places the cake on the table and Niall lights it.

“Happy birthday Louis.” Harry repeats again.

“Thank you … all of you.” Louis’ voice is hardly more than a whisper.

“You didn’t think we would forget your birthday did you?” Niall asks him. Louis shrugs. He had.

 “I thought, since it’s the day before Christmas, you know, everyone is busy. I understand.” he admits with a slight blush.

“Cake present from Harry.” Harry explains a bit shy.

“Thank you, it’s lovely.” Louis’ hand pats Harry’s when they sit down.

“He’s made it himself, with a little help from Fiona.” Liam adds.

“Now Tommo, just blow out that candle and make a wish. Can’t wait to taste that cake. “Niall says impatiently. Liam slaps his shoulder.

The cake tastes very good and everyone makes sure to let Harry know. The man beams at all the compliments he’s receiving.

They play a word game and Harry learns quite a few new words, also words everyone prefers him not knowing, but Niall insists Harry has to at least know a few curse words. Louis shakes his head and Liam groans. 

That night in bed, Harry snuggles close, wraps his arm around Louis’ waste and asks “Louis fun?”

“Yes Harry, I had a lot of fun, thank you for baking me a cake. It was the best present ever!” Louis covers Harry’s arm with his own.

“Good.” Harry’s voice sounds happy.

They fall asleep like that with smiles on their faces.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, a bit shorter, but here it is.

Christmas passes by, Louis and Harry had a nice dinner with Fiona and Liam. Harry was in a constant state of awe.

Exchanging presents, the small decorated tree in the living room of the Payne’s, the three course dinner they enjoyed together. Liam explained what celebrating Christmas meant. Also explaining that neither Louis nor Liam and Fiona were religious and therefore not attended church like most villagers do. 

New Year’s Eve they spent cleaning the house thoroughly, an Irish tradition. They stocked up on food and other provisions, hoping for a prosperous start of the New Year, like the Irish do. Although in Louis’ case it was simply a necessity to have something to eat in the next weeks. 

They’re having dinner together when Louis asks Harry if he has family. Harry looks up in surprise. He frowns and then says “Yes.” 

“Where do they live?” Louis asks curiously.

“Sea” Harry replies. 

“Oh they’re sailors!” Louis exclaims excitedly, glad to hear Harry’s not entirely on his own.

“No, sea.” Harry shakes his head.

“Oh.” So they’re not sailors. He tries another possibility.

“Fishermen, like me?”

“No.” Apparently Harry isn’t going to explain what his family does, maybe he’s not on good terms with them, and so Louis lets it slide. Instead he tells Harry a bit about himself.

“I have a mum and four sisters, back in England.” Harry smiles at that. Louis had explained before that Liam and he are from another country when Harry noticed the difference in pronunciation of words between them and the locals. 

“Louis?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Harry go work at bakery.” Harry announces when Louis comes back from a reasonably successful day at sea.

“Oh?” Louis is surprised, he had no idea Harry had been looking for a job. “Why?” 

“Harry needs money.” 

“I see. When do you start?” 

“Tomorrow...early, Louis early.” Harry sighs a bit at that. Louis chuckles. Harry usually stays in bed when Louis goes out in the mornings, he’s not an early bird. 

“You’ll get used to that.” Louis reassures him when he sees Harry pouting. 

And true, after a few days Harry seems adjust to his new daily routine. They wake up together, have breakfast and leave, both in different directions. 

They celebrate Harry’s first pay check in the pub with Niall and Liam. Harry drinks apple cider, sticking to his “Harry no more drink” policy. The others have a Guinness.

“So Harry, there’s a dance at the village hall next week, I’m sure you’d like that.” 

Harry looks up at Niall and nods.

“Louis and Liam go?” he asks both men. Liam shakes his head.

“No, it’s for single people only.” Niall and Louis groan at that.

“Single?” Harry asks, clearly not understanding.

“Good luck, mate. I’m not going to explain.” Louis raises his glass at Liam. 

“I’m married to Fiona, so I’m a  _married_ man, Niall lives alone, he has no wife. He’s a  _single_ man.” Liam tells Harry. Harry nods, but then his face falls. “What’s wrong?” Liam asks in concern. 

“Harry lives with Louis, Harry married man, not single.” Harry points out with a disappointed look in his eyes. Niall bursts out in laughter, spilling his Guinness. Louis blushes furiously at Harry’s innocent revelation and Liam sighs in defeat.

“Looks like Harry is not a happily married man, Tommo.” Niall hiccups.

“Shut up, the entire pub can hear you.” Louis hisses in embarrassment.

“No, no, not like that.” Liam continues. 

After a while Harry understands the difference between the Payne’s household and his and Louis’.

“Harry go!” he shouts enthusiastically at Niall. “Louis too?” Harry asks.

 “No, you go. I don’t really like dancing. “Louis quickly replies before he’s persuaded by his friends to join Harry and Niall.

 

Although Louis understands Harry’s eagerness to go dancing, it hurts too. The fact that Harry thought he and Louis were married and the sad look on his face, did more to Louis’ heart than he’s willing to admit. Even though they share a bed together and Harry holding him every night, it doesn’t seem to mean anything to Harry. It’s just something they do.

 

*****

 

Louis is getting worried about the amount of fish he catches. He hopes for better times or else he’s going to be forced to find another job, which is not easy, living in a small Irish village where men either work on a farm or at sea. 

Even though Harry brings in money too, it still isn’t enough to provide for the both of them. Louis gently lays the net over the boat and stares back at sea for a while, the number of seals has increased the past weeks, and Louis secretly blames them for the lack of fish in the waters. They’ve seem to become a little aggressive too, probably suffering from the same as Louis: not enough fish. 

Two seals are staring back at him. “Don’t look at me like that, it’s not my fault there’s no fish in these waters.” He mumbles. They just keep staring. Louis hasn’t asked Harry why he was amidst the seals wearing nothing. Even though he keeps thinking about it. He feels a bit like a voyeur and he doesn’t want to scare Harry by telling him he’d spotted him that day. 

There was something about the way Harry had sat there, surrounded by the seals, like he was one of them. 

“You’re being ridiculous.” Louis tells himself. He turns around to walk home, not looking back at the seals.

 

*****

 

The night of the dance Harry is very excited, as if he’s going on his first date. Louis can’t help but smile. He helped Harry putting an outfit together, suitable for the dance. He brushes Harry’s long curls, letting the soft strands run through his fingers, to check if there are any knots, enjoying the feel of the chocolate coloured hair in his hands. A sigh escapes him. Harry looks up. “Louis tired?”

“Yeah, a little, think I’m going to bed early.” He lies. 

There’s a knock on the door. “Come in, the door is open.” Louis shouts. Niall opens the door and grins.

“Well, well, look at you. You handsome devil, I’m getting some serious competition, might have to fight you as to who gets the girls.” Harry’s eyes widen with shock.

“Niall no fighting Harry.” He stammers. Louis pats Harry’s shoulder.

“It’s alright. Niall just means you’re looking handsome and all the girls will want to dance with you.”

He glares at Niall, who mumbles a “Sorry.” 

“Off you go, have fun… both of you.” Louis winks at Niall him. Niall grins. Harry grabs his coat and red scarf, throws it around his neck and follows Niall outside.

“Sleep well.” He says, looking over his shoulder at Louis, there’s a hint of disappointment in the green eyes. He probably is, Louis thinks. It’s the first time he goes out at night without Louis, another new step in their unique relationship. 

Louis makes himself a cup of tea, picks up his book, snuggles up in the armchair near the fire and sighs contently. He sometimes misses being alone, having the cottage all to himself. He loves having Harry around, it’s just… most of his life it’s been just him, alone and although that hadn’t been always ideal, he’s used to the silence that comes with living alone. 

He reads for a long time, until he can't keep his eyes open anymore. He closes the book, turns off the lamp and yawns while stretching his arms and back. In bed it takes a while before he falls asleep, he misses the warm body of the curly man who’s been sleeping next to him the past weeks. 

It’s hours later when Louis hears the door opening. He’s not entirely wake, but he can hear Harry moving around in the living room. Louis turns around and falls asleep again.

 

******

 

When he opens his eyes again it’s morning. He turns around: the spot next to him is empty and cold as if Harry’s been up for quite a while. Louis looks at the clock, 8 a.m. He ponders going back to sleep or getting up, see if Harry’s preparing breakfast. Then again, there’s no smell of a cooked breakfast filling his nose. Louis sighs and decides to get up. 

He carefully opens the door to the living room and there in the armchair in front of the fire Harry sits, still wearing last night’s outfit, staring into the fire. Louis senses something is off. 

“Harry?” he slowly walks towards him. “Hey…” he puts his hand on the young man’s shoulder. “Are you alright? Feeling sick again?” Louis tries. Harry looks up. The empty and sad look in his eyes worries Louis. “Hey… what’s wrong?” 

“Harry run” He tells Louis with a sad face.

“Oh.” Louis takes a chair and sits down opposite Harry. “Why did you run?” he asks. 

“Girl hit Harry.” Harry’s hand slowly caresses his own cheek. Louis raises his eyebrows. What the hell happened? He thinks. 

“Care to tell why she hit you?” Louis asks, wondering what Harry could have done to earn a slap on his cheek. 

“Girl want kiss.” Harry looks at Louis, totally lost.

“Okay, so you kissed her, but she didn’t like it?” Louis tries, in his mind cursing the girl who slapped this beautiful boy. 

“What is kiss?” Harry asks.

“Oh shit …” Louis is not prepared for this at 8 a.m. in the morning without having his cuppa first. “You don’t know what a kiss is?”

“Lips on cheek, like Liam and Fiona? Harry knows.” Harry confirms. “Not good.” Harry shakes his head.

And oh fuck, Louis is going to have to explain Harry the difference between a friendly peck on the cheek and a full on snog, but first… breakfast.

“Okay, let’s have breakfast first and then I’m going to try to explain the different kisses.” Louis sighs deeply.

“Different kisses?” Harry’s eyes grow wide.

“Yes, different kisses. Now, you go freshen up and I’ll make us breakfast.” Louis orders. 

They’re both silent eating their breakfast, Louis trying to think of ways to explain kissing to the clueless young man sitting opposite him. Harry looking at him with hope in his eyes. 

He clears the table and then his throat. “Right, well…. Where do I start? You’ve seen Liam giving Fiona a kiss on her cheek, right?” Harry nods. “Well, that’s what we call a friendly peck on the cheek, it’s something you do when you say thank you, for example. I’m guessing the girl from last night didn’t want that, right?”

Harry touches his lips in thought. Louis smiles. “Yes she wanted you to kiss her on her lips.”

“Harry did.” Harry sounds confused.

“Ah, so you pecked her on the lips, okay, what happened? “

“Girl tongue” and Harry sticks out his tongue. Louis groans, sounds like the girl had been desperate for a kiss, poor Harry.

“Ah… uhm, yes. So she wanted a French kiss.”

“French kiss?” Harry’s eyes grow wide. Louis hides his face in his hands before he looks up again and starts explaining the term. To his frustration Harry doesn’t understand what he’s telling him and keeps asking “How?”   

Louis jumps up and says in a desperate tone “Come here, I’ll show you.” Harry gets up and walks to Louis. “Now close your eyes and I’ll show you, just copy my actions.” 

He closes the gap between them and softly brushes his lips over Harry’s, letting him get used to his lips. Harry lets his lips brush over Louis’ lips, like he instructed. The feeling of Harry’s lips on his’ make Louis feel warm inside. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

“Yes?” Harry asks.

“Yes, good. Now I’m going to properly kiss you, okay?”

“Okay.” Harry is an obedient student. Louis kisses Harry on his lips, letting his lips brush before kissing him. Harry seems to understand what is expected of him. His first kiss is a bit hesitant, but soon he gets the hang of it. A bit too good. Louis slowly withdraws.

“Good?” Harry looks at him expectantly. Louis swallows.

“Yeah, very good. Now before we do the French kiss, why did the girl slap you? “Louis wants to know.

“Harry bite.” Harry pouts. Louis finds Harry’s confession endearing and has to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

“Ouch.” he softly says. Harry nods in agreement.

“French kiss?” Harry seems eager to learn. Louis sighs, knowing he’s just teaching.

“Yeah, well, it’s been a while since I did that, but I’ll show you how to. Remember, no teeth… don’t bite!” 

Soon they’re kissing again, Louis pushing his tongue against Harry’s lips, it takes a few tries, before Harry understands that he has to part his lips, making Louis smile against Harry’s lips. At first Harry just opens his mouth, not participating in the French kiss until he apparently suddenly remembers Louis instructed him to copy his actions. 

Louis loses all control over the kiss, when Harry’s hands are all over his body, kissing him eagerly, his tongue dominating their kiss. Louis feels hot, too hot. He needs to break their kiss, but can’t find the courage to do so. Instead he moans into the heated kisses. Harry’s becoming more and more passionate, pulling Louis’ body close to his’, so Louis can feel the hard outline of Harry’s cock against his own. 

That’s when he comes back to his senses and softly pushes Harry back. He disconnects their lips. “We need to stop, Haz.” he whispers avoiding looking at Harry. His cheeks feel hot. Harry groans.

“Feel good.” Harry pants.

“It isn’t right for you. I’m not a girl.” Louis whispers helplessly as he looks up to Harry, seeing the anger in the man’s eyes as he ends his sentence. Without a word Harry turns around, grabs his coat and scarf and storms outside, slamming the door behind him. 

Louis’ knees give in, he slumps down in the armchair, and a sob escapes his throat. He wraps his arms around his pulled up knees and sobs quietly.

 On the rocks in the sea stands a young man, his clothes lying in a pile on the beach, his hair waving in the strong wind, dark clouds forming above him, strong waves come rolling in from the sea as he lets out a desperate and loud screech.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, here it is chapter 4 and .... things are changing.

Louis doesn’t know how long he’s been sitting in the chair. He’s tired from crying, he just stares at the door, waiting anxiously for Harry to return. His mind drifts off to a similar situation ten years before. Staring at his bedroom door awaiting the verdict from his parents, after he’d been caught kissing Tommy Watkins from next door. A boy he had a crush on since he was twelve and finally, after four years he acted on it. Tommy had looked at him in horror and had run back to the house, telling his parents what that filthy Louis Tomlinson had done to him. Of course the parents had come over to talk to Louis’ mum and dad. He’d been sent to his room.

He’d sat on the bed staring at the door until one of his parents would walk in to tell him what his punishment would be. He’d heard the Watkins’ leave and his mum had opened the door to tell Louis to come to the kitchen. With shaky legs he’d followed her to the kitchen where his dad had been seated at the large wooden kitchen table, folded hands in front of him. Louis hadn’t been asked to take a seat, he had just stood in front of the table, and his mother had taken a seat beside his dad.

“Louis, you brought shame to this family. Your mother and I have discussed this and we think it’s best you leave the house and the village and build your life elsewhere.” Louis had been lost for words, speechless after hearing the harsh verdict. He’d wanted to protest, but one look at his parents told him, there was no point in arguing. He had packed his clothes and a few other belongings while tears had fallen down. His parents hadn’t given him a chance to say goodbye to his sisters. They’d just stood outside the backdoor while he walked away from the place he’d always known as home. No hug, no words, not even the smallest wave goodbye. He never went back again. 

The wind is howling, pulling at the door and roof, thick raindrops hammer against the windows. Louis stands up and paces up and down. He hopes Harry has found himself a shelter, maybe he’s at the Payne’s house. That’s where he probably is, Louis reassures himself. Where else would Harry go? It’s too dangerous to go outside to find him, but Louis finds it hard to just sit down and do nothing, so he makes himself a cup of tea and tries to read some, but his mind keeps drifting off to the kiss. He regrets it so much, he should have known it was a bad idea to demonstrate kissing. Kissing only ever got him in trouble.

And Harry, sweet Harry, didn’t seem to understand that kissing a man wasn’t right, forbidden, a sin, unacceptable. It makes Louis wonder where Harry originates from. Is there a place on earth where loving a man is not frowned upon? Louis sighs, puts his book away. He’s about to grab his coat and walk over to Liam’s and Fiona’s when there’s a knock on the door. Relieved, he opens the door.

 “Thank God Harry you’re home!” He says, but his face falls when he sees Liam standing in front of him. “Oh… it’s you.”

“Can I come in?” 

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” 

“I thought Harry came back.” 

“He’s at our place. Fiona is taking care of him. He was soaked when he knocked on our door.” 

“Is… is he alright?” 

“You tell me. What happened?” 

“I kissed him.” 

“So he said.” 

“Told him, I shouldn’t have… he didn’t understand and stormed out the door.” 

“I see. He just said you two kissed and that’s all I could get out of him.” 

“And now you’re here to tell me off, right?” Louis says bitterly. 

“No, why would I? You’re my friend I love you. I’m not here to judge you.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Harry wants to stay at our place, asked me to get his things from here.” Liam says cautiously. Louis’ head droops, he inhales deeply. 

“I see.” He gets up and gathers Harry’s belongings, it’s not much, but still … they’re Harry’s things. It feels wrong to remove them. He swallows when puts everything in a bag and hands it to Liam. “I think this is all.” He whispers. Liam pats his shoulder. “I’m sorry, mate. I’m sure everything’s gonna be alright, just give him some time.” Louis just nods. 

When Liam has left, Louis sits down again in the armchair and starts crying like he will never be able to stop again. 

****** 

Two weeks pass by without Louis seeing Harry. He goes fishing, without catching much. Even the seals have apparently turned against him, they seem to chase him away every time he finds a new spot to catch fish. They appear hostile towards him: Louis still blames it on the lack of fish in the sea. On Saturday he needs some supplies and walks over to Liam’s shop.

“Hey, good seeing you. How are you?” Liam greets him warmly. Louis shrugs.

“I’m okay.” He wants to ask how Harry is, but he can’t seem to find the words.

“How’s the fishing going?” 

“Not good. I’m going to have to see if I can find an additional job soon.” Louis shrugs. 

“That bad, hmm?” 

“Yeah.” 

Liam hands him his bag and turns to help another customer. Louis leaves without seeing a glimpse of the curly haired man who seems to have taken up permanent residence in his heart and mind.

 

*****

 

Days go by and Louis feels lonely, very lonely. He tries to avoid the Payne’s place to give Harry some space. It also means he misses out on seeing his best friends. He’s never been like this. Always kept to himself in the past, never needed another person to keep him company. But, since Harry left; his house feels empty, the bed feels cold and it’s too quiet. He misses him… very much. 

On Friday night he walks to the Fisherman’s Arms. He needs to hear voices, needs to be around people, and needs a couple of drinks to forget. He spots Niall the minute he walks in; just the company he needs.

“Hey mate, long time no see.” Niall claps him on the shoulder. Louis orders a Guinness.

“Still no Harry?” Niall asks after Louis has taken a big sip from his drink.

“No, haven’t seen him since he left the house.” Louis replies with a sad tone in his voice.

“Liam told me Harry lived with them. You two had a fight then? I can’t imagine how, but …” Niall says.

“NO, well not really. I’d rather not talk about it, if that’s okay.” Niall nods.

They talk about the storms that have become more regular the past weeks. Niall’s barn was hit by the last one. Louis offers to help him repair. Niall gratefully accepts. Louis tells Niall he’s looking for an additional job when the pub door opens and Liam walks in. Niall waves at him and Liam joins them. He looks pale and worried.

“Mate, you look even worse than Louis here. I’ll get you a drink and then you’re going to tell us what’s on your mind.” Liam protests, but Niall is not having it. “Two of my best mates are looking like shit, so yes, I want to know what’s going on.” Liam just sighs and leans his arms on the bar. He gulps down almost a third of his pint before he starts talking.

“I think there’s something going on between Fiona and Harry.” Louis almost drops his Guinness and Niall looks at Liam with his mouth wide open.

“Whatever makes you say that?” Louis exclaims in shock.

“Yeah mate, what the fuck?” Niall joins him.

“It’s true, they’re very close and they stop talking whenever I come into the room unexpected. Just now I found them on the couch Harry’s arm around my wife while she leaned her head against his chest.”

“Did you confront them?” Niall asks. Liam shakes his head.

“They didn’t see me, I went straight to the pub. I needed a drink.” Louis is speechless, doesn’t know what to say. Harry and Fiona have spent lots of time together ever since Harry showed up at Louis’ door, but Louis never suspected anything.

“I wish he would go back to you.” Liam looks at Louis.

“He won’t. He hasn’t even tried to visit me.” Louis says quietly. “If you want to kick him out....”

Louis hardly dares to speak the words. He can’t imagine Harry taking Liam’s wife from him, not Harry.

“I could take him in temporarily if…..” Niall offers uncertain.

“No… no, I’ll deal with it.” Liam answers determinedly.

“I can’t imagine Harry … you know, trying to seduce Fiona.” Niall says, scratching his head.

“Neither can I.” Louis almost whispers. He’s really having a hard time picturing Harry and Fiona together. 

They’re all in thought when Eamon McKenna points at them from the other side of the bar. “The girl and boy are no good, mark my words! They’ll be gone soon, very soon... When the tide is right.”

“Now is not the time Eamon. Have another drink. “Niall shouts at him, shaking his head.

“Don’t mock me, Horan. Remember my words.” He raises his glass and drinks it in one gulp. Liam and Louis stay silent.

“Don’t let his words get to you, guys. Eamon’s always been like this, he likes to stir trouble, always has.” Niall tries to reassure his friends.

“Has he ever been right?” Liam asks.

Niall blushes. “Yeah… a few times.” He admits.

*****

 

That night Louis can’t sleep, partly because of another storm that passes the village. He hears the waves crashing furiously against the cliffs. The roof is moaning, and he hears a barrel rolling against the wall of the shed. The wind is tugging on the window screens.

While he listens to the passing storm he thinks of Eamon’s words. Was the man right? Was Harry not to be trusted? How could Eamon know? Did he know Harry? Did he know Fiona? What did he mean they would be gone soon? And why when the tide is right? Louis has so many questions. Was there really something romantically going on between Liam’s wife and Louis’ former houseguest? The thought of it makes Louis feel sick to the stomach. Before going to the pub last night he'd felt sad, but he feels much worse now. 

“Shit!” Louis stands at the beach looking at the remains of his fishing boat. The storm has ripped his boat totally apart. He sits down in the sand, his eyes filling with tears. He wipes them away angrily with the sleeve of his coat.

Three pairs of eyes are looking at him from the rock. “Don’t look at me like that, I’m allowed to cry, my boat is demolished.” Louis mumbles at the seals. They don’t seem as hostile as on other days. Maybe they just take pity on him today. He takes a deep breath and starts picking up the remains of the boat and throws them on a pile, he’ll have to pick it up later with a wheelbarrow. 

Going into the village he sees the damage the storm has caused. Smashed windows, Niall’s barn collapsed just like quite a few other barns in the village. He talks to Niall for a bit and promises to help later. A fallen tree hit the bakery.

Louis sees Harry staring at it from the street.

“Hi, you okay?” he asks. It takes all the courage he can muster to walk up to Harry and talk to him. Harry looks so lost. He looks at Louis with tears in his eyes, he swallows a lump in his throat.

“No work, no home.” He whispers totally confused. It’s only now that Louis notices the bag in Harry’s hand. Louis claps a hand over his mouth. He can’t help but feel for Harry, Liam really dealt with the situation.

Harry starts to walk away, his head bend down. Louis wants to run after him and offer him…. Yeah, offer him what? A home? Shelter? Liam is going to be furious with him if he does. He doesn’t want to betray Liam. But… what about Harry? Harry’s never been anything but good to Louis. Louis feels torn.

“Harry!” he yells. Harry stands still in the middle of the street. Louis runs towards him. “Where are you going?” he pants when he reaches the taller man.

“Don’t know. Go?” He looks miserable.

“Did Liam kick you out?” Louis asks softly.

“Liam said Harry go, Fiona not Harry’s wife.” Harry tells Louis. “Harry knows. Don’t know why. Liam mad, Louis mad. Harry no friends.” He ends his story. Louis sighs, Harry clearly has no idea why he’s been kicked out. Louis gently takes Harry’s arm.

“I’m not mad at you, I never was. I’ve been stupid, not your fault. Come… let’s see if Niall has room for you.” He pulls a reluctant Harry with him. Louis can’t blame him really. “Niall! Got a roommate for ya!” he yells when he sees Niall walking into his house. 

Niall takes Harry’s bag and puts it in the spare room. “Your room now.” He just says. Harry looks at him in wonder.

“Harry sleep here now?” he asks carefully.

“Sure!” Niall grins.

“Niall not mad?” Harry wonders.

“Nope, we’re good.” Niall hugs Harry. “Go make yourself comfortable, while I make us all a cup of tea. “ Louis follows Niall into the kitchen.

“Shit Niall, Liam kicked him out and Harry doesn’t understand why. He really has no clue. This is a mess. He thought I was mad at him too. Told him I’m not, but Jesus, what a mess.” Louis is pacing up and down.

“Calm down Tommo. He can stay here, I don’t mind. I can’t believe he’s going behind Liam’s back. Can you imagine Harry fooling around with Fiona? Really?” Niall asks him. Louis shakes his head.

“No, I can’t.” 

Harry comes back and sits down at the table. “Thanks Niall.” He says with a small smile. He looks tired. They discuss the storm. It’s the worst storm they had in Ballycarnan as far as Niall can remember. Harry doesn’t say much although he looks shocked when he hears Louis’ boat has been ripped apart.

“No fishing?” he asks looking rather distressed.

“No more, I have to find another job, might even have to leave the village.” He sighs deeply. Harry turns pale.

“Louis leave? NO!”

“I may not have a choice, Harry. I can’t afford to buy another boat. There’s not much business here.”

“Louis go, Harry go!” Harry states. Niall and Louis look at Harry in surprise.

“Calm down, Harry. Louis is still here, enough help needed around here to clean up after the storm.” Niall pats Harry’s hand. Harry relaxes a bit, but keeps looking at Louis as if Louis will disappear any moment.

“Yeah, I’m not going anywhere yet.” Louis reassures him. He can’t help but feel a little better. Apparently Harry still likes him. Maybe he hasn’t lost the boy entirely. 

Harry stays to help Niall with the shattered barn, while Louis goes back to the beach with his wheelbarrow to gather the remains of the boat. The wood is left to dry in the shed. He collects the net from the beach while being watched by two seals.

“The fish is all yours now, I won’t be in your way anymore.” He whispers, then turns his back on the seals and walks up the muddy path to his cottage. 

It’s already dark, Louis sits in his armchair, reading his book when there’s a knock on the door. “Come in, it’s open.” He shouts. Liam walks in, looking unhappy. He sinks down on one of the chairs near Louis.

“Fiona is furious, won’t even talk to me.” He hides his face in his hands. Louis puts down his book and sighs.

 “Did you give her a chance to explain whatever it is that’s going on? “

“I asked, but she said she didn’t want to talk to me.” Liam pouts. “I kicked Harry out, you know.” 

“I know.”

“You know? How?” 

“I met him in front of the bakery. He said you were mad at him.” 

‘Oh…. did he leave the village?” 

“He was going to… I uhm… he’s staying at Niall’s for the time being.” 

“Right.” Liam clenches his fist. 

“Don’t be mad at Niall. I kind of pushed Harry to Niall’s house. Niall is just being kind.” 

“I know. It’s just… I really don’t want to see him right now.” 

Louis sighs. “He thought I was mad at him, I told him I’m not. I don’t think he understands why you kicked him out, though. And I didn’t want to invite him back to my place, because I don’t want to ruin our friendship, Liam, but dammit, I’m not going to let him leave this place, who knows what will happen to him then? I can’t Liam, he means too much to me….. I miss him.” He finally admits. 

“I figured that. Geez, it’s quite a big mess, isn’t it?” Liam leans back in his chair, sighing deeply. 

“I can’t disagree.” 

“I’ll go back home, see if Fiona has changed her mind. What are you going to do? I heard your boat got smashed. “ 

“I’ll stay for now, going to help cleaning up after the storm, don’t know what I’ll do next, though.” 

“See you soon, mate.” 

“Good luck talking to Fiona.”


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit longer; renovating the kitchen is taking a lot of my time. Here's chapter 5.

Although not as frequent as the past weeks, a few storms hit the tiny village in County Donegal in the weeks leading up to St. Patricks Day. Every few days the villagers and their homes are tested by the harsh winds, apart from some minor damages to roof tiles the consequences aren´t as extreme as the storm that passed Ballycarnan in February.

 

Louis helps wherever he is needed, becoming less of a recluse and he finds, he actually doesn´t mind. He enjoys spending time in the village. Harry still lives with Niall and has resumed his work at the bakery. Niall enjoys his company and they seem to get along fine. Louis won´t admit it, but he´s jealous of Niall. Even though they´re talking now, there´s still a tension between Harry and Louis.

 

Liam and Fiona´s marriage is slightly rocky ever since Liam sent Harry away, but Fiona respects her husband´s decision, even though she doesn´t agree and she makes sure Liam knows.

 

There´s a big fest planned on March17th to celebrate St. Patricks Day, the villagers have decided together, they´re going to splash out this year; a small parade, a ceilidh and lots of food and drinks. Niall is truly looking forward to it. Louis is going to join him, Harry has no clue what the celebration means so Niall takes it upon himself to inform Harry, although he focuses more on the cultural part than the religious aspect of the celebrations.

 

A few days before the fest, Liam and Louis find Fiona in tears when they come back from the village. Harry sits next to her, his hands folded between his legs and his head down. Liam wants to kick Harry out immediately and is about to start shouting when Fiona snaps. “Don’t you dare touch him, Liam James Payne?” Liam, taken aback, by Fiona’s sudden anger, shuts his mouth.

Instead, he carefully takes her in his arms. Louis feels uneasy. He wants to wrap his arms around the curly man, who apparently feels just as miserable as Fiona, wants to ask him what is wrong. He doesn’t though, he can’t ignore the feeling in his gut, that Harry might be the cause of Fiona’s distress. And he doesn’t want to anger Liam by taking sides.

 

He just pats Harry’s shoulder and wants to walk away when Liam asks him. “Louis, please take Harry with you. I need some time alone with my wife.”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Louis answers quickly.

 

“Take care of him, Louis.” Fiona sniffs.

 

Fiona’s remark surprises him, but he reassures her, he will.

 

“Harry, come with me, please.”

 

He holds out his hand to him, Harry looks up with tears in his eyes and hesitantly takes the hand offered to him. “Go home?” he asks softly.

 

“No, we’re not going to Niall’s, we’re going to my house.” Louis explains.

 

“Yes, go home.” Harry repeats with a small smile. Louis’ heart makes a small jump; Harry considers Louis’ place home. It makes him feel warm inside. “Yes, go home.” He smiles encouragingly at Harry. Harry sighs deeply and smiles, a genuine smile.

 

*****

 

When they’ve finished dinner, Louis cautiously inquires what happened at the Payne’s house earlier that made both of him and Fiona so upset.

 

“Can’t tell. “Harry sadly answers.

 

“Can’t? Or won’t?” Harry just shakes his head, trying to hold back his tears.

 

“Louis, cuddle…. Please?” Louis opens his arms in reply. Harry throws himself at him, wraps his arms around Louis’ waist and holds him tight.

 

“Love you.’ He whispers, barely audible. Louis has to swallow. He can’t ignore Harry’s confession and not reply.

 

He doesn’t have the heart nor the courage, so he whispers back “I love you too… so much.” And then he kisses Harry’s cheek.

 

Harry looks up, surprised. “Lou, can Harry kiss too?” He looks shy and uncertain.

 

“Yes, Harry, please kiss me.” Louis smiles, a blush covering his cheeks.

 

Harry sweetly places his soft and warm lips against Louis’ in a chaste kiss. Then he withdraws looking Louis in the eye as to ask for permission. Louis slowly leans in to capture Harry’s lips in another kiss and another and more. Until Harry softly pushes against Harry’s chest. “Lou… not mad?”

 

Poor Harry, what did Louis do to him the first time they kissed? “No, Harry. I never was mad at you. I love you.” He says as his hands cup Harry’s cheeks. “You are the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful human being I have ever met. I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you.” Harry’s eyes light up and his big smile shows the dimples in both his cheeks. “Harry want too.” He admits.

 

Harry stays the night. Louis feels comfortable again, happy with Harry’s arm around him, his body plastered against Louis’. The curls tickling Louis’ chin and Louis can’t help but smile. Harry is back home.

 

They move Harry’s belongings back to Louis’ cottage the next day. “I’m going to miss you and your cooking, but I’m glad you two made up.” Niall says as he hugs Harry goodbye.

 

*****

 

The last preparations before the festival are made and on the night of the 16th the village men gather in the pub for a pre-festival celebration. They drink, dance and sing to the Irish folksongs Niall plays on his guitar. Harry still doesn’t touch a drop of alcohol, Louis on the other hand is quite tipsy. Intoxicated enough to join Harry on the dancefloor, making him giggle, because, well, Louis’ dance moves are slightly different from the traditional Irish dances the other men around them perform. Louis doesn’t care, he’s enjoying himself very much.

 

The walk home takes quite a bit longer than usual. Louis has trouble walking straight which causes Harry to laugh and consequently Louis starts laughing too. Harry wraps his arm around his shoulders to support Louis. Half an hour later he presses Louis against the outer wall of the cottage, while he searches Louis’ pockets for the key. Louis giggles when Harry reaches the back pockets of his trousers. Harry raises an eyebrow and mischievous gives Louis’ bum a little squeeze, making him yelp. Louis points his index finger at Harry and slurs “You…are..n-naughty!” Harry smiles and triumphantly takes out the key, opens the door and pushes a giggling Louis inside.

 

Louis kicks off his shoes and shrugs off the coat from his shoulders. Harry picks up the coat and hangs it in its proper place. “Bed… I’m tired.” Louis stumbles to the bedroom and falls backwards on the bed. “Clothes off” Harry insists standing by the bed, watching Louis sprawled out on the sheets.

 

“Too tired, I want to sleep.” Louis whines.

 

“No.” Harry shakes his head.

 

“You do it.” Louis mumbles, not realizing what he just said.

 

Harry fumbles with the button and zipper on Louis’ trousers. Removing them is quite a chore. Louis doesn’t really cooperate, until Harry commands “Up!” Louis starts giggling again, but does as Harry asks and lifts his bum off the bed, so Harry can take of the trousers. Next his socks are removed and before Louis’s brain registers what is happening, Harry straddles him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. His eyes are focused on Louis’ chest, his hands travel from the buttons to the bare skin exposed. Harry softly caresses Louis’ chest with both hands before he leans forward.

 

Louis swallows and holds his breath. He’s stopped giggling. The atmosphere in the room has changed. He feels Harry’s soft lips brush his’ before he kisses Louis. Louis’ hand reaches behind Harry’s head, pulling him down for more. “Harry… please.” He whispers. Harry kisses him again and again, more passionate until he pulls back.

 

“Louis… “His pupils are blown, his eyes full of lust.

 

“Yes?” Louis isn’t sure what Harry is asking for.

 

“Make love…please?” Harry sounds unsure.

 

Louis leans up on his elbows. “Yeah… Harry are you sure? I don’t want you to regret this.”

 

Harry nods desperately. “Yes… make love.”

 

Louis moans and starts unbuttoning Harry’s shirt. Harry shakes off his trousers and socks and soon he’s in his briefs, just like Louis.

 

“You’re so beautiful. Can I touch you?” Louis whispers, his eyes glued to the firm chest in front of him.

 

”Yes touch, please.” Harry confirms. Louis’ hands travel over his body down to the hem of Harry’s briefs, stopping and looking up. The bulge behind the strained fabric is undeniable, the man wants him just as much as he wants him.

 

Harry takes Louis’ hesitating hand and places the palm against the front of his briefs. “Touch.” His voice is barely audible. Louis takes a deep breath, he doesn’t want to ruin things between them again. Harry apparently senses Louis’ inner struggle.

 

“Louis…please touch.” Pressing Louis’ hand firmer against the fabric. “Okay… alright.” Harry releases his hand from Louis’ encouraging him to stroke him. Louis complies. It takes only a few strokes before Harry’s fully hard. He moans, uttering sounds Louis has never heard before, but they’re triggering something in him, making him feel all hot and aroused. He pulls on the hem.

 

“Take them off.” Harry quickly gets up, removes the last of his clothes and sighs with relief.

 

“Louis too.” Louis lifts his bum again and Harry removes the briefs for him and straddles Louis again. They’re both staring now, reaching out at each other’s hard cocks.

 

“Please touch me too.” Louis’ voice is hoarse. Harry’s big hand cautiously engulfs Louis’ cock, stroking him just as Louis had done. Harry is inexperienced but eager, just like in everything else Louis has taught him. Louis wraps his hand around Harry’s leaking cock and slowly starts moving his hand up and down. Harry copies his actions and soon they’re panting and moaning.

 

Louis comes first, sweating, arching his back and with a grunt he spills in Harry’s hand. Harry is still moaning and mumbling. When Louis has come down from his orgasm he opens his eyes to see Harry tilting his head back, his long curls cascading on his back, hips moving involuntarily and he screams high and shrill when he comes, strings of white shooting hard from his cock landing on Louis’ chest and lips. Without thinking Louis licks his lips, tasting the briny liquid as if swallowing sea water. Harry bends his head down and collapses forward onto Louis. The heavy weight almost taking away Louis’ breath. He strokes Harry’s hair, feeling the unsteady breaths in his neck. He keeps stroking until Harry lifts himself up. He smiles a bit shy.

 

“Are you okay, love?” Louis asks. “Yes… Harry tired.” Harry whispers. “Me too, you lie down on the bed. I’ll get a towel to clean us up.” Harry smiles gratefully, rolling off and on his back. Louis gets up and retrieves a towel from the cupboard. He quickly gives himself a rub since most of their body fluids landed on him, then walks towards the bed to carefully clean the remnants of cum from Harry’s lower stomach.

 

Harry doesn’t stir, Louis looks up and smiles. Harry is already fast asleep. He throws the towel in the box that serves as a hamper and crawls back on the bed to his side, pulling the sheets and blankets over the both of them, moving his body close to Harry’s. Although still a bit drunk, the physical action has sobered him up quite a bit.

 

 

*****

 

 

Early in the morning he’s woken by desperate knocks on his door. It takes him a few moments to wake up. “Louis open the door, please!” He hears shouting outside. He quickly sits up, still not entirely awake, he feels for a warm body next to him, but there’s none. The space beside him is empty and cold. Confused he gets up, pulls on last night’s clothes. His head is pounding, but there’s no mercy for his poor head from the person pounding on his door.

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming. “ He shouts back, walking to the door. When he opens it he sees a bewildered looking Liam, a confused Niall and a grim looking Eamon standing before him. “Is Harry here?” Liam spits. Louis looks at him and shakes his head. “No.”

 

Liam curses, Eamon curses and Niall just stares at all of them. “Come with me, we’re going to the beach.” Eamon’s voice is insistent. Louis quickly puts on his boots and follows the three men. Confused and a little scared he whispers to Niall. “What’s going on?” “Dunno mate, apparently Fiona is gone and so is Harry. Eamon woke me up and asked me to help him go to both your places. He said something about the tide is right.”

 

Although the old man isn’t very fast he keeps a steady pace while he’s cursing making his way to the beach. Liam is following him silently with Niall and Louis right behind him. Eamon halts at the cliff’s edge, his eyes are scanning the beach. “There… on the rock!” he suddenly says, pointing to the rock where Louis had seen Harry surrounded by seals twice.

 

Niall, Liam and Louis follow Eamon’s gaze and there on the rock two figures are standing, a small and a tall silhouette in the early morning light, holding hands, their bodies covered in what looks like some kind of animal skin, looking down at the sea. Several dark spots are visible in the water… seals. Looking up at the couple standing on the rock as if they’re waiting for something.

 

Then Liam suddenly screams “Fiona! NO!” The small figure turns her head whispers something to the taller figure who turns too. “Harry…” is all Louis manages to utter. They both turn back facing the sea and … jump. Liam screams, Niall’s mouth falls open, Eamon mumbles “I knew it.”

 

And Louis? He just stares down at the sea where the two figures just disappeared, unable to say something. He feels numb. “There!” Niall shouts, pointing his finger. Two heads emerge to the surface… seals. Joined by the other seals they swim away from the coast, leaving one confused, two heartbroken and one silent human behind.

 

“Selkies… they are.” Liam whispers after a while.

 

“What do you mean they are selkies? I thought that was just some tale.” Louis suddenly snaps.

 

Eamon and Liam shake their heads. “No son, they are not. It’s only rare these days they shed their skins, but they exist.” Eamon says in all earnest. Louis lets out a fake laugh. “Right and Father Christmas exists too.” He sneers. Niall snickers nervously next to him.

 

“No, Louis… Eamon is right. They are selkies. I wasn’t 100 percent sure about Harry at first, but I knew Fiona was… that’s why we fled England. I… I found her on the West coast trapped in a fishing-net… she... she shed her skin that night and stayed with me.”  

 

It’s too much for Louis to comprehend, he looks back at the water. All he sees is a smooth surface. No trace of the seals. No trace of ...Harry.


	6. 6

St. Patrick's Day passes without Liam and Louis attending the festivities, both heartbroken they seek each other’s company.

  
“I’m sorry, Louis. You were so generous to us when the journalists came to Ballycarnan when Fiona and I just arrived, hiding and taking care of us. I should have told you sooner. I just… I couldn’t. We managed to escape England and build a new life together here. I wanted people to accept Fiona as my wife, a beautiful woman.” Liam rubs his face with both hands, looking tired. “I never thought she would run off with another man… or selkie, really.” 

  
Louis is silent, picking loose threads from the tablecloth in Liam’s living room. “What do you think happened? I mean, why did Har… another selkie, a male, show up here? Do you think it was intentional?” He quietly asks. It’s been on his mind for a few hours now. 

“I wish I knew. We can only guess.” A stray tear trails over Liam’s cheek, landing on the tablecloth. “I’m going to miss her so much…” his voice quivers when he speaks.  
Louis covers Liam’s hand with his’, even though he feels just as terrible, his situation is entirely different from Liam’s. Liam was married to Fiona for a few years… 

“Uhm… Liam, how … I mean. You and Fiona are married… how? Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked… I’m just … confused, sorry.” Louis stutters. 

“No… no, it’s fine… really. You deserve to know the truth. We… uhm, well we were never officially married. There never was a wedding.”

Louis’ jaw drops. “You mean… “  
Liam gets up and opens a drawer from the cupboard, takes out, what looks like, a paper and hands it to Louis. “It’s fake.” He says bitterly. Louis’ eyes scan over the paper, it looks like an official document to him, but if Liam says it’s fake...it probably is.

  
“Oh Liam… what a mess.” He sighs. “I can’t help thinking, it’s all my fault. If I hadn’t let Harry in that night he showed up at my door.” 

“STOP Louis! Don’t you blame yourself, it’s me that started it all. If I hadn’t persuaded Fiona to stay with me, knowing she wasn’t human, nothing would have happened. I think Harry was here for a purpose. If anyone is to blame, it’s me.” Liam interrupts ferociously.

  
They stay silent for a while, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. “What do you know about selkies?” Liam asks after a while. “Nothing… nothing at all, except for what I’ve witnessed today. I always believed selkies were just a tale, told by old men… like Eamon.” Louis admits. He wished he knew more. “What do you know?” he asks back. 

“Not much either, Fiona and I, we never really talked about it. My fault entirely, I refused to listen whenever she brought up the subject. I wanted to forget. Pretending I married a sweet, beautiful woman. I created my own dream, Louis. I don’t even know if Fiona truly loved me, she said she did, but the truth is I pressured her to stay and run off with me; it wasn’t her choice.”

  
Louis is dumbfound by Liam’s confession. “Do you think we should ask Eamon? I mean, even though we all thought he’s just a silly old man, he was right about Fiona and Harry, wasn’t he?” Louis carefully brings up the subject. Liam looks up wearily and nods. “Yeah, there’s no sense in denying, is there? We might as well ask. Maybe then we’ll understand.” 

  
While the village celebrates Liam and Louis walk to the beach, settling on the rock where their two loved ones disappeared from earlier that day. It’s dark, only the moon provides a bit of light. The sea is calm, just the slightest ripple visible on the surface. No trace of the seals that had been occupying the bay for weeks. 

“Do you think the seals were waiting for … them to join?” Louis asks. 

Liam, next to him, shrugs. “Maybe?” 

“I think they were.” He replies softly. 

“Why?” 

“I spotted Harry… twice on this rock, surrounded by the seals, I found it… odd, but I never questioned it. You think they live in groups? Maybe it was his group?” 

Liam looks at him with wide eyes. “You did?”

 “Yeah.” He doesn’t tell Liam he once caught Harry naked on that very same rock. He also doesn’t tell him they had sex the previous night. And then it hits him: Harry knew he would leave, that it had been their last night together. A sob almost escapes his throat, he coughs to swallow the lump that is forming in his throat.

 “Let’s go back.” Liam doesn’t seem to notice Louis’ struggle and gets up.

 When he’s in bed, he lets the tears finally fall, unable to stop them. He lets his emotions take control, no more waking up next to the beautiful creature with the green eyes, dimples and long curls. No more teaching words and skills. Just Louis… alone again.

 

*****

 

Louis and Liam visit Eamon a few days later. “Lads come in.” Eamon’s cottage is even smaller than Louis’, it smells after tobacco. “I expected you both. Take a seat.” Liam and Louis take a seat next to each other on an old oak and velvet green padded couch, meanwhile Eamon takes a seat in his old chair near the fireplace, lighting his pipe. 

“You’re here to learn about selkies.” Eamon states, exhaling the smoke. The men nod. 

“Thought so. There are various tales about them across the world. What we’ve experienced here in our village is the classic legend;

The male selkie is usual a very handsome man in his human form; they possess great seductive powers over human women… or men.” Eamon glances at Louis knowingly. Louis blushes, feeling caught. 

"They seek those who are unhappy with their lives: women waiting for their fishermen husbands for example. If a woman… or man wants to make contact with a selkie male, she or he must shed seven tears into the sea... Louis?” Eamon and Liam look at him in anticipation. 

“No, I didn’t. Only helped a big seal caught in a net.” Louis tells them quietly. “Hmm, odd.” Eamon says in thought before he continues. 

”If a man steals a female selkie's skin she is in his power and is forced to become his wife. Female selkies are said to make excellent wives, but because their true home is the sea, they will often be seen gazing longingly at the ocean. If she finds her skin she will immediately return to her true home, and sometimes to her selkie husband, in the sea. Sometimes, a selkie maiden is taken as a wife by a human man and she has several children by him. In these stories, it is one of her children who discovers her sealskin (often unwitting of its significance) and she soon returns to the sea. The selkie woman usually avoids seeing her human husband again but is sometimes shown visiting her children and playing with them in the waves.” 

Now Eamon and Louis are looking expectantly at Liam. The shopkeeper’s head is bend down. “I…I did hide her skin. I wanted her to stay. She became sad and… I decided to give her back her skin. I wanted her to have a choice; leaving or staying. After many talks she agreed to stay, but we had to move away from the village we lived in at the time, to keep her away from her group… that’s how we ended up here.” Liam admits, his voice barely audible. 

“Oh Liam.” Louis sighs. “Do you think the seals that have been staying around here were Fiona’s group?” Louis asks curiously. 

Eamon looks at him approvingly. “I’m convinced they were.” 

“What about Harry?” Liam asks, clearly confused. 

“I think he was sent by them to persuade Fiona to return back to sea; he might even have been her selkie husband.” Eamon states determinedly. Liam and Louis look up in shock. 

“Oh my God.” Louis mouths, no sound coming from his throat. Liam looks horrified. “I kept her away from her husband? No wonder he came on land to claim her back.” 

  
“I don’t know for sure, but I don’t think Harry was her selkie husband, maybe a male friend. He seemed to have a preference for men.” Again Eamon looked at Louis. By now Louis is convinced Eamon knows he fell in love with Harry. 

“Anyway, any contact between selkies and humans generally end in romantic tragedies. Sometimes the human will not know that their lover is a selkie, and wakes to find them returned to their seal form. In other stories the human will hide the selkie's skin, thus preventing the selkie from returning to its seal form. A selkie can only make contact with one human for a short amount of time before the selkie must return to the sea. The selkie is unable to make contact with that human again for seven years, unless the human steals their selkie skin and hides it or burns it.” Eamon concludes his story. “It looks like Fiona broke the rules and Harry was sent to claim her back.” 

They stay silent for quite some time, trying to process Eamon's story. When they leave they thank Eamon for sharing his knowledge. They walk side by side, both tired, sad and pale. “So… that’s it then. We won’t be seeing them again for at least another seven years if ever.” Louis feels extremely sad and empty knowing and Liam… he’s just an empty shell walking next to Louis, each in their own thoughts, back to their homes. 

The villagers avoid both men, there’s a rumour going around that Harry and Fiona ran off together. No one knows about Louis’ feelings for Harry. It sounds plausible; after all Fiona and Harry spent a lot of time together. Most villagers accuse Harry of seducing Fiona. Liam keeps quiet whenever he’s got the occasional customer asking about Fiona. 

Louis just stays away from the village, helps Liam stocking groceries whenever needed. They have dinner together every night at Liam’s place, since Louis doesn’t have a job and no income. They share their grief over their lost loved ones, until Louis can’t bear it anymore; he makes a drastic decision; he’s going to move away.

 

*****

 

Louis casts one last look over his shoulder; one last look at the house that had been his home for the past few years. Then turns around, closes the door firmly behind him and hands Niall the key. “I’m going to miss this place and you…” He says when Niall hugs him tightly with tears in his eyes. “I’m going to miss you too. Keep in touch. Write to me when you’ve found somewhere to live, okay?”

  
“I will, I promise.” Louis answers softly. 

“Do you know where you’re heading?” 

“No.” Louis answers in all honesty. The truth is, he hasn’t got a clue. For the second time in his life he’s homeless, jobless and penniless. “Take care, Tommo!” Niall shouts after him when he’s walking down the muddy path. 

He sits on the rock. There haven’t been any storms since that dreadful day. It’s sunny and quiet, a beautiful day, like so many in the past few weeks. Every day he has come to sit here, watching, scanning the surface, reading a book. Not wanting to miss the opportunity to spot a seal, a certain seal, but in vain… none of the seals ever showed. 

Oh, how he misses Harry; he feels empty, numb and cold. When he disappeared Harry took Louis’ heart with him; only a cold black space remains in Louis’ chest. 

He takes a deep breath and starts talking. “I wish I could see you one more time, tell you how much I love you, how much you mean to me. I miss you so very much. I know you belong to the sea, I have to accept that, but... if only… one more time I could see your beautiful smile when I tell you something funny, one more time I could feel your body against mine in our bed, feel your warmth, your touch. Teach you new words. If only…” He chokes on his last words, feeling the tears sting in his eyes. He gets up, slings his bag with the few belongings over his shoulder and whispers. “Bye Harry, wherever you are, I’ll never forget you… I will always love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The legend of the selkie story, told by Eamon was taken from [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Selkie#Legends)


	7. 7

He’s tired, so very tired. The past months he’s been travelling from Ireland to England, from town to town, from job to job, spent the nights in boarding houses like the one he is in now. His travels led him back to Yorkshire, to Barnsley, close to where he grew up as a boy. He makes long days or nights, depending on his shift. It’s hard and dirty work being a miner. He hates it; feeling locked up in the darkness of the pit with only a small lamp for light. As a collier he’s one of the many men, picking the rock in small and narrow spaces. It’s hot and muggy and often he feels like he can’t breathe. He doesn’t complain, none of the men do. Most of them are already working in the South Yorkshire Coal Mines since they were little boys, sons of miners who knew nothing else but working at the pit, like all the men in their families before them. So Louis doesn’t complain, it takes his mind off of the continuing ache in his heart. 

At night he fantasizes about the man with the long curls and bright green eyes. Even after all these months without him;  afraid he’s going to forget what Harry looked like, how he smiled when he learned new words and skills. The warm body against his’, the long arm around his waist holding him, the memories make him smile, and the realisation that’s what they are... only memories make him feel sad. He’s lonelier than ever before. 

He even went back to the village he grew up in, just to feel some kind of belonging, but the truth is… nobody even recognized him when he wandered through the village. He’d sat down on an old bench not far from his family home, hoping to see a glimpse of his little sisters or even his mum, but the house had been empty, just like many others. The lack of jobs after the local mill closed down had caused families to leave their beloved village moving to cities like Leeds and Bradford. He carefully asked in the village shop, but the new owner, an old and bald man, didn’t know the Tomlinsons and had just shrugged him off. Although he hadn’t seen his family in years and had no contact with them, they always had been here in this village in Louis’ mind. Knowing they had moved without Louis knowing where to, made him feel like he had lost them again, but this time for good. Feeling even worse than before, he’d returned to Barnsley. 

After he’s washed the sweat and dirt off of himself, he lies down on his bed in clean clothes, dozing off after a hard day’s work when there’s a knock on the door. “Mr. Tomlinson, a letter for you has just arrived.” Louis heaves himself up, opens the door and accepts the letter from Mrs. Wallshaw, the landlady. “Thank you.” he says, she nods and leaves. Louis looks at the writing and smiles. It’s from Liam. He looks at the stamp and frowns, it’s British… not Irish. He opens the letter and reads. 

_Dear Louis,_  

_As you may have noticed from the stamp on the envelope I’ve left Ballycarnan. Even though the shop was doing fine, it didn’t feel right to stay anymore. I spent my days off on the beach, hoping to catch a glimpse of the seals, but they never returned. It’s like they were avoiding Ballycarnan. After a long chat with Niall, I decided to go back to England. Niall’s cousin Robert took over the shop._

_I’ve been traveling a lot the past two months, like you did when you left. Until I found the perfect spot for a shop. I’m now the proud owner of Payne’s Grocery Shop in Oban, Scotland and I really like it over here._

_Besides to let you know where I’ve moved, I’m also writing to let you know they are currently looking for staff on the Caledonian MacBrayne ferry to Mull, if you’re interested. You wrote how much you hate working at the colliery and how you miss the sea. I have a spare room, you could stay with me… It would be great seeing you again, I really miss you._  

_Hope to hear from you soon._  

_Liam_  

Louis sighs deeply. He does miss the sea very much. The salty air, the sound of the waves crashing against the cliffs, the screeching seagulls, always looking for a way to pick up some food, the way the sun sets like it’s diving into the water to rise the next morning. Oh how he wished he could go back to the tiny village of Ballycarnan. 

That night he hardly sleeps, contemplating Liam’s offer; it would be great to see him again, live by the sea. On the other hand he has a steady income right now, even though he hates the work whole-heartedly. 

When the first rays of sunlight enter his room through the tiny holes in the curtain Louis has made his decision. He’s going to hand in his notice today after his shift and travel to the Scottish West coast. 

 

***** 

 

The first thing he does when he gets off the train is taking a deep breath, he can smell the sea. The sound of seagulls familiar and he smiles, for the first time in months. He walks into town, taking George Street, the main road, with shops on his right hand and the sea on his left. No matter what happens, he’s not going to miss Barnsley at all. He already feels a lot happier. The first time since the day Harry left. He takes a few minutes to appreciate the sea, he lets his gaze follow the shoreline. He spots the small office of the ferry company and decides to go there first. 

He knocks on the door. A short man with an enormous beard appears in the doorway. “Can I help?” Louis smiles and answers. “I hope so, sir. I’m looking for a job. My friend, Mr. Payne from the grocery shop, said you were hiring? “ 

“Aye, we do. Come in, lad.” 

Louis steps in the office, which isn’t any more than a desk, two chairs and some shelves, cluttered with papers. “Have a seat.” Louis sits down on the chair in front of the desk. 

“You’re from England?” 

“I am, Yorkshire actually.” 

“A mill man or miner?” the man asks curiously.

“A miner, although I’ve been a fisherman most of my life.” 

The man takes notes and smiles. “Ah good, so you’re no stranger to the whims of the sea.”  _and its creatures_ Louis adds in his mind. 

“You can start your shift on Monday, on the mail boat to Mull, if you like.” Louis almost jumps up, happy to hear he can start so soon.

“Thank you, sir. I really appreciate it.” 

After he’s filled out the necessary forms and with his work schedule in his pocket, he leaves the office making his way to Liam’s shop, which is just a short walk from the dock. 

He observes the shop for a few seconds before opening the door. It’s a lot bigger than the shop in Ballycarnan and on the main street, no less. Louis smiles, Liam is a true businessman. 

The doorbell rings when he enters the shop, alerting Liam, who’s walking fast towards the counter to welcome his customer.

“Louis! You came!” He almost runs around the counter to wrap his friend in a bear hug. “I’m so glad to see you!” he says in Louis’ ear.

“I’m glad to be here too.” Louis answers with a big smile. 

A few hours later they sit together in the living room. Louis is admiring the view from the window. “A beautiful view you’ve got here, mate.” 

“Yeah, it’s not bad, is it?” 

“I think I’m gonna like it here. Thanks for giving me the opportunity.” Louis turns around and smiles gratefully at his friend. 

“No need to thank me, I love having you here.” Liam’s smile is warm. 

 

***** 

 

The next months pass by, they’re getting used to living together. They celebrated Christmas and New Year’s Day together. Neither one of them brought up last year’s celebrations, they’ve been avoiding talking about the two missing people in their lives. Each not wanting to hurt the other by bringing up their names. 

It’s half February, ice cold. Louis, wrapped up in a warm winter coat, a woollen scarf, hat and gloves, stands on deck, waiting for the mail boat to reach Mull, he scans the sea, like he always does. He’s been lucky enough to spot several dolphins playing around the boat on many shifts, making him smile. He loves the job, has no regrets moving to Scotland. He and Liam get along well. He frequents the pub almost every week, made a few new friends. 

All in all he’s doing alright, except for that always aching part in his heart. It’s been almost a year, but the pain hasn’t subsided. “I wonder where you are, I wish I could just see you one more time. I’m so scared I wake up one day and forget how you looked like, how you sounded like, how you moved, your facial expressions. I miss you so much.” He whispers towards the sea. 

The sound of the ship’s horn brings him back to reality. Time to get back to work. Once reaching the quay it’s hard work unloading the ship. Packages, provisions and cases pile up on the wooden construction of the quay. Next they’re loading the ship for transport to the main land. There’s one unusual guest aboard; a tiny seal pup in a crate. The captain signs a form and orders Louis to keep an eye on the pup on their way back. 

He sits down next to the crate and starts talking nonsense to the animal, knowing it won’t talk back.

“Hey little lad, travelling all by yourself? A bit young aren’t you?” The pup looks at him with his brown eyes, there’s something familiar in the way the pup looks up. He could have sworn the pup looks like his best friend. He chuckles to himself. That’s ridiculous, he makes sure not to mention it to Liam. Seals are still a sensitive topic between them after all. 

He softly continues talking to the young seal, telling him he knew seals once, selkies. By the time they moor in Oban, he basically told the pup all about Harry and Fiona. It felt good, being able to tell the story, even if it was to an animal.

“Louis, can you take the pup to the office?” the captain asks. 

“Aye captain.” He picks up the crate, even though the seal is tiny, together with the crate it’s rather heavy. He has to set down the crate twice, before he reaches the office.

“Some vet assistant is coming to pick him up soon.” the captain says when he enters the small office. Louis’ shift for today is over. He hesitates, should he leave and leave the seal behind in the office? The poor animal is shivering. 

“Captain?” he shouts. 

“Yes Tomlinson?” 

“Is it alright if I wait until they pick up the pup?”  The captain smiles.

“Sure, if you want. Make yourself some tea, lad.” 

A few hours later, it’s already dark, but still no sign of the vet’s assistant. The captain mutters something to himself, when he goes back into his office finding Louis still sitting next to the seal. His scarf wrapped around the animal to stop it from shivering.

“What are we going to do? We can’t leave it here.” The captain sits down behind his desk and studies the seal. 

“I.. I could take him with me to the house.” Louis suddenly offers. He’s not sure why, but he won’t leave the baby seal on his own tonight. Liam is not going to be pleased, though. 

“Alright, are you sure?” 

“Positive sir.” Louis nods in confirmation. 

Together they place the crate carefully in a wheelbarrow, so Louis can take him to the house. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” Liam exclaims when he sees Louis carrying the crate into the house. 

“Sorry, just couldn’t leave him behind on his own, he’s just a pup.” Louis defends himself. 

Liam takes one look at the seal and his gaze softens.

“He’s tiny, isn’t he? What does he even eat? I’m going to see if I've got something in the shop.” Liam comes back with a variety of fish from the new freezer he just got for the shop, a new invention and very handy. Defrosting takes a little while. 

“Explain.” Liam says after the seal ate some of the fish and fell asleep afterwards. Louis tells him.

“I just couldn’t leave him on his own, you know? It didn’t feel right. The vet’s assistant will come for him tomorrow, I’m sure.” Louis ends his story. 

“Alright, just know, he can’t stay here.” Liam points out. 

“I know, don’t worry.” 

They have supper together and before they go to bed, Louis checks on the pup. His breathing is shallow, Louis swallows.

“Hang in there, little one. Don’t die on me, please.” He stays for a while, watching, although his breathing is shallow the pup seems to sleep alright.

 

***** 

 

The next morning, on his day off, Louis is woken by an outburst from Liam. “Louis! Why the hell is there a baby in our kitchen?” Louis blinks a few times, he’s not sure he heard that right, he’s not entirely awake. “Louis, come here quickly!” Liam shouts again. 

Louis drags himself out of bed, feet touching the cold floor, he curses while trying to find his slippers. When he finds them he quickly puts them on and almost runs downstairs. “What the hell are you…” he starts when he’s reached the kitchen, but before he can finish his sentence he sees it. 

In the crate, where there was a tiny seal last night, lies a baby, naked on what appears to be sealskin. “Oh God!” he whispers faintly. He looks at Liam who is leaning against the cupboard, white as a sheet, knees trembling. Louis quickly grabs a chair and helps Liam to it. His friend is staring at the baby in shock. 

Louis quickly pours water into a glass and hands it to him. “Here, drink this.” The baby is still asleep. Louis opens a drawer to pick out a towel he can drape over the little human.

“It….it’s a selkie, isn’t it?” He hears Liam whispering behind him while he’s covering the baby with the fluffy blue towel.

“Yeah…” Louis answers. He’s checking the baby’s breathing, afraid it had stopped since he saw the pup having trouble breathing last night, but the baby seems fine.

“What are we going to do?” Liam asks still seated on the chair, eyes focussed on the baby. 

“What we always do when we meet a selkie, Liam. We take care of it.” Louis answers curtly. 

“Of course, but … I mean he’s got to have parents, right? They might be looking for him.” Liam explains with a deep sigh. 

“He probably has, just a bit difficult to find them, right? So let’s just take care of him for the time being.” Louis tells him. Liam seems to be completely aghast by seeing a baby selkie. “He’s asleep for now, I’ll make us some breakfast and maybe you could check if there’s more milk in the shop for the little one. It might be hungry when he wakes up and I doubt he wants fish for breakfast.” Liam smiles at that. 

While Liam makes his way to his shop, Louis takes a deep breath, he feels his own knees trembling. What did they do to have selkies appear in their lives out of nowhere? He almost burns the bacon, just in time he removes the pan from the stove and divides the bacon over two plates. He bakes two eggs and adds them. Liam shows up with a bottle of milk and places it on the counter.

  
“You alright?” Liam asks when they eat. 

“Yeah, just a little shocked too. Didn’t think I would see another selkie in my life again, you?” 

“No, how likely is that. And how are we going to explain a baby in our house. Everybody knows there’s no woman in the house.” Liam bites his lip. He’s worried, Louis can tell. 

“We’ll just have to make up a story, I guess. We’ll think of something.” 

They finish their breakfast in silence, glancing at the sleeping baby. Both thinking of other selkies who once shared their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you didn't see this coming; a baby selkie! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise things will get a lot better for Liam and Louis in the next chapters.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of tears and hugs in this chapter.

Convincing the vet’s assistant that the seal was fine and back in the water was not easy. The assistant kept asking questions, which Louis tried to answer as best and truthful as he could. In the end the man only muttered something about “a waste of time” before he returned to the car and drove away. 

The baby is mostly a happy boy, he sometimes screeches like a seal when he’s a little impatient waiting to be fed. Liam and Louis take turns taking care of the child, unless they both have to work, Mrs. Duncan, their neighbour, looks after Sean. They had chosen the name together after a few days of calling the child “baby”. They also came up with a story. Sean is the son of a good friend, who is unable to care for the boy at the moment, so Liam and Louis took it upon them to look after the boy in the meantime. 

Liam especially finds it hard to live with the lie. After Fiona left Liam swore he’d never live a lie again and here he is, making up a new story. 

“I understand Liam, I really do, but what else can we do? It’s not like Sean is just another baby boy, he’s a selkie, and we can’t put him up for adoption or leave him in child care, can we?” Louis says when Liam tells him. 

“No, of course not, I wouldn’t think of that. He’s such a sweet boy.” Liam looks at the boy in his lap, who’s asleep after drinking a bottle of milk. “Do you think we can keep him?” he softly asks. 

“Y…you want to raise him?” Louis almost chokes on his words. He hasn’t thought that far ahead.

 “Yeah… I think I want to. Even though he’s only been here a few weeks, I can’t think of life without him. I’d like to see him grow up. It just feels right, you know?” Liam admits, there’s a warm look in his eyes. 

And Louis understands, he truly does. The child seems to have a preference for Liam. Although Louis has had lots of experience with babies, growing up with quite a few younger siblings, Sean seems more content when Liam is feeding him or singing to him. It’s fine with him, he still thinks the selkie looks a bit like Liam, the same brown puppy eyes. He doesn’t tell Liam, though.

 

On March 17th, Liam is already in the shop and Louis is about to leave for the ferry when a young telegram messenger, knocks on the door, his bicycle leaning against the house front.

“Good morning sir, I’ve come to deliver a telegram for Mr. Payne. “The boy tells Louis.

“Liam! Telegram for you!” 

Liam hurries from the shop to the front door. He thanks the boy and closes the door.

“Can you wait for a minute?” he asks Louis, his voice shaking. Telegrams usually mean bad news in these parts, so Louis nods. Liam opens the telegram and reads. His face turns greyish. He leans against the wall and slides down on the floor. 

“Liam… hey… What is it? Your family?” Louis is kneeling beside Liam, laying a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh Louis.” Liam’s voice croaks as he hands Louis the telegram.

“You want me to read it?” Liam’s eyes start to water, but he manages a whispered “yes.” 

Louis reads: 

> _Fiona here in distress. Get in touch please. Niall Horan._  

“Oh, my God…” Louis whispers as he sits down next to Liam. They sit in silence for quite some time, none of them saying a word, shocked by Niall’s telegram. The sound of the shop's door bell and a voice calling “Hello?” startling both of them.

“I’ll be right with you!” Liam calls back. 

“Look, I’m going to fetch Mrs. Duncan and run to the harbour, be right back. You go help the customer.” Louis orders. 

Mrs. Duncan offers to take Sean back to her house for the day, so Liam and Louis have their hands free. Louis’ boss lets him take the day off, after Louis’ told him they have an emergency in Liam’s family. He’s getting better at lying day by day. He hates himself for it. 

When he comes back Liam sits at the table re-reading the telegram. “I...I just can’t believe this. Fiona back in Ballycarnan, exactly a year after she… left.” 

Louis knows, it's like fate or something. “Let’s go to the post office and call the Fisherman’s Arms, leave a message for Niall.” The pub in Ballycarnan is the proud owner of the only telephone in the village.

Liam looks up in surprise. “I didn’t think of that. Yes let’s.” 

They walk together in silence to Albany Street. It’s a nice day, the sunbeams are still weak, but trying to break through the clouds.

“I’m scared.” Liam says suddenly. Louis stops in the middle of the street. They’ve almost reached the post office. He wraps an arm around Liam’s shoulder. 

“You’ll be okay. Of course, you’re scared, even I am, but we’ll do this together. No matter what happens, I’ll support you. You’re my friend.” Liam turns to Louis and wraps him in a hug.

“Thanks, you’re the best.” He lets go of his friend and wipes his eyes with his hand. “Okay, let’s do this.” Determinedly he opens the door to the post office. Louis quickly wipes the sleeve of his coat over his eyes and follows Liam into the building.

 

Nervously Liam dials the number for Ballycarnan. It’s the first time he’s using a telephone and he doesn’t know what to expect. He hears the phone make a buzzing sound and then he hears Deaglan ‘s voice. “Hello?” The line is cracking making it hard for Liam to hear Deaglan, the owner of the pub. 

“Hello?” Liam almost shouts back, staring helplessly at Louis, who has no clue either how a telephone works. He thinks Liam is quite brave. He gives him an encouraging smile.

“Who is this?” Deaglan’s voice sounds a bit strange over the wire.

“Deaglan, it’s Liam… Liam Payne?” 

“Ah mate, good to hear you. Where are you?”   

“In Scotland. Can you give Niall a message for me?” 

“Sure. He’ll be here soon, it’s St. Patricks after all.” Deaglan laughs through the receiver. Liam claps a hand over his mouth.

“Oh, I totally forgot. Tell him, I received his telegram and ask him how to proceed.” Liam has no idea if Deaglan knows about Fiona, so to be safe he doesn’t mention it. 

“Aye, I will.” 

After wishing Deaglan a good day, Liam hangs up. He looks at the telephone in wonder. “Amazing technic.” he shakes his head. Louis smiles.

“You did good.” he says. 

“So… I guess we now wait until Niall sends another telegram or a letter.” Louis says with a deep sigh. 

“Yeah. In my heart, I want to go to Ireland right away, but I know it isn’t wise. Besides I’ve got the shop and we’ve got Sean to look after. Let’s wait until we know a little more.” Liam admits. 

“Liam… what… would...uhm.” Louis starts, he’s blushing.

“Spit it out mate.” Liam looks at him curiously. 

“Well, what are you going to do if… you meet her? I mean… would you take her back?” Louis asks softly. 

Liam looks at him and smiles. “Yes, I would. Without a doubt.” Louis sighs. 

“What about you? Would you take Harry back?” Liam asks him. Oh… well he could have expected that question. 

“I...,I think so, but he’s nor here nor there, is he? It’s not something I have to think about, is there?” he replies quietly. He looks over the sea, he doesn’t want Liam to see the tears in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Lou. I know it must be hard for you. I know where Fiona is and in what form, although I don’t know in what state she is exactly, but I know at least  _where_ she is.” Liam wraps his arm around his friend and together they walk towards the shop. 

It’s two days later when Liam receives another telegram from Niall. “I have to go to Ballycarnan. Fiona is not well enough to travel.” Liam tells Louis when comes back from work.

 

***** 

On Saturday morning Louis walks with Liam to the station, pushing the pram with Sean in it through the street. “I’m going to miss the little fellow.” Liam says when he presses a soft kiss to the baby’s forehead.

“I’ll take good care of him.” Louis reassures him. “You’d better go, don’t want to miss the train.” Louis hugs Liam. “Good luck, bring her back.” he whispers.

 Liam nods slowly and gives Louis a small smile. “Thanks, take care.” 

Louis walks back taking a detour. It’s a nice day. Sean seems to enjoy the fresh air. Louis sits down at a nearby bench facing the sea. He carefully picks up the boy and cradles him in his arms. Seagulls are flying over him making the baby smile. “Ah, you love the birds, aye?” Louis coos. Most babies would start to cry seeing the birds fly by so closely, not a selkie baby, though. Sean seems to be very happy hearing and seeing the seagulls fly. 

“I wonder if you knew Fiona and Harry when you were still a seal pup. Probably not, what are the chances, right? There are probably hundreds of groups of seals swimming in the sea. They were both beautiful and sweet in their human form. If all goes according to plan, Liam will bring Fiona back. Wouldn’t it be nice to have mum too? A selkie mum? She could teach you all the things Liam and I can’t, being humans. Fiona is good at teaching, you know. She taught Harry so much when we were in Ireland. I helped a little too. You would have loved Harry too, he was so sweet and beautiful… I miss him, Sean… so very much.” 

Louis looks down at the baby who has fallen asleep in his lap. Louis smiles, brushing his thumb over the baby’s cheek. “Let’s get you home, love.” 

With Sean in Mrs. Duncan’s care and a local young man taking care of the shop while Liam is away, Louis makes his way to the ferry on Monday morning. He sees his co-workers talking, their faces worried. “Hello lads, why the worrisome faces?”

One of the men hands Louis a newspaper. “Think we’re heading towards war.” he says. Louis reads the headlines. The news has been rather disturbing, of course Louis and Liam discussed the news, but with the recent events in their lives, first the baby and now Fiona, the war looming over Europe was pushed back into the background... but not forgotten.

 

***** 

Initially, Liam was going to be away for a week, but the week became two weeks and still no sign of Liam. Louis is becoming restless, Mrs. Duncan doesn’t mind caring for Sean, neither does the young man managing the shop, but Louis becomes more nervous every day. He asks every day if there has been a letter from Liam, but Mrs. Duncan keeps shaking her head. 

On a Friday in April, after his shift, Louis walks back to the house, his head down. He misses Liam. Several times he’s been starting a letter to Niall, but every time, after he’d written two or a few more sentences, he’d torn the paper in pieces and thrown it in the basket. He even thought about calling the Fisherman’s Arms in Ballycarnan from the post office, but never did. 

“Louis! A letter from Liam!” Mrs. Duncan waves an envelope in front of him. Even though he doesn’t know if there is good or bad news in the letter, he feels relieved.

After he had his dinner and Sean sound asleep in his cot, Louis sits down with a cup of tea, and his hands are shaking as he tries to open the envelope. 

 _Dear Louis,_  

 _My excuses for not writing sooner I hope you and Sean are doing well. I have good and bad news. I’ll start with the good news: I’m coming home on Saturday 22nd of April, I’m bringing Fiona with me. There’s so much to tell you, I can’t even begin to describe. Fiona was very ill when I came here, but has recovered and she agreed to come with me. She’s eager to see you. The bad news is, Eamon MacKenna died two weeks ago. Never thought I’d say this, but I’m gonna miss the man’s wisdom. I attended his funeral, it was a beautiful ceremony, sober, but beautiful._  

 _That’s all for now, talk to you on Saturday. We should be arriving late in the afternoon._  

 _Your friend,_  

 _Liam_  

Louis stands up and checks on Sean. He pulls the blanket a bit higher over the baby’s shoulders and whispers. “Good news, love. Liam’s coming home and he’s bringing Fiona. You’ll love her, for sure.” 

The next day goes by in a blur, he helps out in the shop, and he feeds and changes Sean’s nappies and cleans up the house. He’s been neglecting the house chores a bit since Liam left. He’s about to put the sign closed up when he sees Liam opening the front door to the house. Louis quickly locks the shop door, turns the sign around and almost runs to the corridor to welcome his friends. 

“Louis!” Liam drops his bag and hugs Louis.” I’ve missed you!” Louis’ voice croaks.

They stay like that for a while until Louis hears a soft female voice asking “Can I get a hug too, please?” Liam lets go of Louis and steps back, giving Fiona space to step forward. Louis looks at her. She’s smaller than he remembers. Her face is rather pale and her hair doesn’t shine as much as it used to. She smiles shyly. 

“Come here.” Louis’ voice shakes and his eyes tear up when he wraps both his arms around the tiny woman, who’s in tears too. “I’m so glad to see you back.” he whispers. He looks over Fiona’s shoulder to Liam. Liam too is wiping tears from his eyes. 

There’s a soft cry from the living room where Sean is lying in his cot. “Looks like Sean wants to see you too, Liam.” Louis says with a watery smile. Fiona stills in Louis’ arms. 

She slowly detaches herself from him and takes shaky steps towards the living room where the cry of the baby came from. Liam and Louis look at each other, worried. “Fiona, are you alright?” Liam asks carefully, but she doesn’t seem hear him. 

She continues her shaky steps, her eyes focussed on the cot in front of the fireplace. When she reaches it, she looks down and lets out a terrifying screech followed by a high screech from the cot. Louis and Liam hurry into the living room. 

Fiona picks up the baby. “My baby… you’re alive!” she stammers, holding Sean in her arms, cradling him. Sean looks at the woman with big brown eyes, but doesn’t cry, in fact he smiles at her, burying his little fingers in the long black hair of the woman. 

“Y… your baby?” Liam is white as a sheet and Louis pushes him down in the nearest chair.

Fiona turns to him and smiles widely, with tears running over her cheeks. “Our baby… he’s yours.” Liam faints.


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner. I had the flu badly, still not entirely well, but I'll get there. This is a much happier chapter and we're heading towards the happy ending.
> 
> UPDATE July 2nd: I just got out of hospital. Flu got followed by pulmonary embolism for the second time in a year. Rehab is going to take months. I will finish writing the last chapter as soon as I'm well enough. I already wrote part of it. So sorry for this unexpected delay.

Liam remains speechless for most of the night; Fiona’s revelation is a lot to take in. Instead of being “just” a surrogate dad to the baby, he now is the biological father of the sweet baby boy. The only sentences that leave Liam’s mouth that night are: “I can’t believe we have a baby.” and “I’ve got a family.” Meanwhile still looking from Fiona to Sean in wonder. Fiona sits next to him, smiling softly. Louis feels happy for them. He’s got lots of questions to ask Fiona, but tonight’s not the night. 

On Sunday morning after a late breakfast, Liam takes Sean for a walk in the pram. “Fiona not coming with you?’ Louis asks with a raised eyebrow.

Liam smiles and shakes his head. “No. I know you have a lot of questions and there’s so much to tell, but you need to hear it from Fiona, not from me. So I’m taking Sean out this morning, so you two can talk in peace.” 

“Oh… I see.” Louis isn’t sure if that is good news or bad news. Neither Liam nor Fiona have said anything about Harry since their arrival, so Louis dreads the talk with Fiona. 

Fiona walks into the kitchen with Sean, all bundled up, ready for a morning stroll with his dad. Louis makes some coffee for both him and Fiona and puts the cups on the table, waiting for her to sit down opposite him at the kitchen table. 

Fiona sits down looking at Louis, a weary look in her eyes, which makes Louis’ heart beat in his throat. Fiona takes a deep breath and starts talking. 

“Louis, I don’t know where to start, I’m sure you have lots of questions and I hope I can answer them. But first of all, I want to thank you for taking Sean with you. Liam told me how he ended up here and I can’t thank you enough for taking care of my baby when he needed someone. “ 

“You’re welcome. He was such a tiny pup and well… I couldn’t leave a seal pup behind in the captain’s office, it didn’t feel right. He was having breathing problems and I was so scared he would die on me.” Louis replies softly looking at Fiona. 

“He was having breathing problems ever since he was born. I knew he wouldn’t survive at sea, being half a seal and half human. I wanted to go back to land with him, shed my skin for good, leaving my group permanently. My group travels between the west coast of Ireland and the Isle of Mull. We were halfway traveling to the Irish coast when a terrible storm caught us by surprise, a freighter sailed towards us at high speed.” There are tears in Fiona’s eyes and Louis has to swallow a lump in his throat. He’s scared to hear the rest of the story. 

“The ship divided the group, hit several seals and…and…. I thought Sean had died. He got separated from me. When the storm had finally blown over, I went looking for him, with help from a couple in my group, but… we couldn’t find him. We discovered many dead seals from our group floating on the water. It was horrific, Louis. Sean was not among them… nor was Harry.” she looks up at Louis, who’s fighting his tears. “Louis, I think Harry is still alive. He’s been like a father to Sean ever since he was born, always protecting him, taking care of him, knowing as well as I did, he could not survive at sea. I think he took care of Sean after we got separated, none of the other seals paid the pup much attention, him being poorly all the time.” 

“It sounds like something Harry would do, but… do you think he’s still somewhere around… Mull?” Louis can’t help feeling anxious. Maybe… just maybe there’s hope. 

“I don’t know Louis, I wish I knew. I miss him too, just like you do. He loved you, you know.” Fiona whispers. 

“Then why, Fiona?  Why did you two go back to sea, why leave Liam and me behind without even saying a word?  Was that the plan all along? Was Harry there to persuade you to return to sea? Why?” Louis’ voice sounds angry, he knows it. It’s just… he still doesn’t understand why they left. 

“I know you’re angry, Liam was too. He told me you two went to Eamon after Harry and I… left. Eamon was right; Harry is not my selkie husband, but he is like a brother to me. We grew up together, my mother kind of adopted Harry. His own mother died after giving birth to him. The group knew he missed me, so they sent him to bring me back to the group. Selkies are not supposed to remain on land for a long time: I did. That angered the group. So they decided to send Harry when they found out where I was. You helped Harry on the beach when he was all tangled up in a net, do you remember?” Louis nods, he remembers helping the big seal. “He figured you must be a good human being so he showed up at your doorstep. When you brought him to the shop to ask for some clothes. I immediately recognized him being a selkie. That’s why I offered to help, knowing the difficulties he would face and also trying to find out what his intentions were.” She finishes. Louis sighs deeply. 

It’s silent for a bit, Louis still has some questions and after a few minutes he asks. “You said Harry loved me… you love Liam, why didn’t you two stay?” Fiona looks down at her hands on the table.

“We couldn’t do that to the village people. Remember all those storms and lack of fish in the sea? They were caused by the group. They were getting impatient. Trust me, the rage of angry selkies is not something you want to experience. For the safety of the village people we returned to sea. Louis, it was a very hard decision. We heard you and Liam calling out to us when we were about to dive into the sea. We couldn’t turn around, knowing if we did we would never return to sea. We both cried when we dove into the water. We were never happy again back in the group. I already knew I was carrying Liam’s baby, but I thought it wiser not to tell him. Harry knew I was expecting, that’s why we were even closer those last weeks on land. He comforted me, helped me. Only… Liam misinterpreted the situation, thinking Harry was after me. “Fiona shakes her head wearily. 

“Thanks for telling me. I guess you’re staying permanently now, right?” Fiona smiles a small smile.

“Yes, I won’t go back to sea again. I have everyone that I love here, except for… Harry.” she whispers, laying her hand on top of Louis’ hand that’s resting on the table.

“Just one more question: why did you go all the way to Ballycarnan?” Fiona smiles.

“Liam… I hoped to find him, he needed to know he had a son, even if he wouldn’t take me back. He deserved to know he had a son. Only… yeah. He was gone and so were you, so I went to Niall. I was exhausted and ill. Niall was great, he helped, took care of me, and protected me from angry villagers. He’s a great friend. I’ll never forget what he did for me.” 

***** 

Fiona is settling in fine, Mrs. Duncan resigns from her babysit duties, but comes in often just to chat and cuddle Sean. She gets along fine with Fiona. Liam told her the truth, well almost truth. Mrs. Duncan now thinks Liam and Fiona were about to divorce, something that is frowned upon, so that’s why Liam didn’t say a thing about being married and having a son. Louis can’t help but grin, because Liam feels bad about lying to the older woman, but he can’t very well say. “Oh my wife and son are selkies, they just returned from sea.” So an almost divorce it is. 

After a while Louis starts feeling a little uncomfortable in the house. It’s not Liam and Fiona’s fault. He just feels like an intruder. They’re a happy family and he’s Uncle Louis to Sean, but it feels different. He inquires at the office if there’s a possibility for him to work from Mull instead of Oban. The captain promises to look into the possibilities. 

He spends his next day off traveling to Mull, exploring the island. It’s quiet and peaceful; he only now realizes how much he misses it. The remoteness, the quiet, the serenity and the beauty of an island. It feels like Ballycarnan. He sits for a while, enjoying the silence, only a few seagulls breaking the silence with their bickering and two little girls sitting on a rock, chatting to each other, while splashing their feet into the water. Louis can hear them talk and it makes him smile. 

“Do you think he will show up today?” the girl with pigtails asks her friend.

“I hope so, he just looks so lonely all the time. My dad says that’s because he probably lost his group. Seals live in a group him says.” the blond haired girl replies with a serious voice. “Poor seal. I hope he finds a friend soon.”  Louis listens carefully, could it be? The girls sigh. 

“Excuse me, girls. I’m sorry I couldn’t help overhearing. I’m Louis, by the way. I love seals.” Louis says, and he isn’t lying. The girls look at him with a mixture of curiosity and shyness. “You said there’s a seal swimming in these waters all alone?”  The blond girl nods. “Has the seal been here for a long time?” 

“Yes, months.” the girl with the pigtails answers.

“What does he look like?” The girls shrug.

“Just like any seal, greyish with huge eyes and he’s big….My dad says it’s a male. Oh.. And we think he’s been wounded. He has this scar on his back and he looks so lonely.” The blond girl answers with a sad face. Louis swallows. The description sounds so familiar, except for the scar.

“Does he come here often?” he continues asking. 

“Almost every day.” the blond tells him. “We’ve got to go, sir. If you see him, tell him we said hi” The girls stand up. Louis smiles.

“I will. Goodbye girls, it was nice meeting you both.” 

Louis sits there for another hour, he only has one hour left before he has to return to the harbour to catch the last ferry back.

  
He lets his gaze roam over the surface of the sea once more and… there! He spots a large seal swimming slowly towards him. He holds his breath and sits still. The seal reaches a rock not far from where Louis sits and hops on it. He lies down and closes his eyes. Louis observes the animal for a while. He looks so much like the seal he helped on the beach in Ballycarnan. 

He doesn’t know how to approach the seal without scaring him away. He needs to know… so he does what comes to mind first.

He calls softly “Harry…” The seal doesn’t react, so Louis tries a little louder. “Harry!” The seal slowly opens his eyes and turns his head lazily to where the sound came from. Louis holds his breath. He can see the moment the seal spots him and sits up quickly, letting out a screech that has Louis shuddering. 

The seal dives into the water. And Louis shouts “No! Don’t go, please come back!” He wants to go after the seal, but he knows that’s useless. He stares into the water and whispers. “Please, come back. I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Suddenly a head appears from the surface and a body jumps on the rock next to him. Louis starts crying, he doesn’t even know why. Shock, happiness, relief? He feels a wet nose and whiskers tickling against his cheek.

He looks up and smiles “Harry? It’s you, isn’t it?” He asks, as his hand reaches out to touch the seal next to him. The seal leans his head in Louis’ hand and that’s when Louis knows… he’s found him.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the final chapter! It's a bit of a sob chapter (again, sorry!) 
> 
> Part of this chapter is from Harry's POV and I promise there's a happy ending.

 

Louis caresses the wet skin of the seal while softly talking to him. “I can’t believe you’re here with me. I thought I’d never see you again.” The seal rubs his nose against Louis’ cheek as if to prove he’s real. Louis smiles. 

“Fiona told me what happened to your group. Oh… you probably don’t know.” he suddenly realizes. He looks the seal in his eyes. “She… she went back to Ballycarnan after your group got separated. Niall helped her. Liam and I, we left Ballycarnan last year. She and Liam are together again.” Louis knows a seal can’t smile, but he thinks he sees a look in the seal’s eyes that resembles a smile. 

Louis continues “The baby is safe too. He’s called Sean.” The seal makes a sound that comes close to a sob. “He’s fine, Harry. He really is. He’s a healthy baby. Liam still has to get used to being an official Dad, but they’re happy.” Louis continues caressing the seal. The seal lays his head on Louis’ shoulder. 

Louis hears a church bell in the distant and sits up straight… the ferry! The seal looks up at him. “Damn! I have to catch the ferry back.” He explains. “Harry, I have to go. It’s the last ferry today, but I promise I’ll be back tomorrow. I work on the ferry. I’ll be here in the afternoon after my shift… will you be here?” Louis searches the seal’s face for confirmation, instead the seal rubs his nose against Louis’ cheek again. “I’ll take that as a yes then.” Louis sighs. He runs his thumb over the seal’s nose before he gets up. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, please be here.” he almost whispers. 

Walking away is hard, he can’t resist looking over his shoulder until he can’t see the seal anymore. On the ferry he contemplates telling Liam and Fiona about his encounter; he feels they have a right to know. In the end he decides against it… just one more day he’ll keep this to himself, because … what if he is wrong and Harry won’t be there tomorrow? 

That night he hardly sleeps. Excited about meeting Harry again, even if he’s in his seal form. And then it hits him; what if that is all he will ever see again of Harry? A seal… never his human form. The beautiful green eyes, the dark long curls. The way he talks, his smile, the warmth of his body next to Louis. The thought makes Louis feel sick, he gets up and sneaks out of his room. He goes downstairs, walks into the kitchen and makes himself a cup of tea. He takes small sips from the hot liquid, deep in thought. 

He knows he’s being selfish; he wants Harry back like he knew him in Ireland, the sweet guy that captured his heart. “He’s a creature of the sea, Louis.” he whispers to himself in the dark and silent kitchen. It’s not as if Harry has a wife on land to come back to… or a child. Louis has told him a relationship between two men is unacceptable in society, so why would he return as a human, knowing he can never be open about his preference, just like Louis. What life would that be for him? Why would he trade a life like that for a life at sea? Not feeling any better he returns to his bedroom. He lies awake for some time, staring at the ceiling before sleep finally takes over. 

The next morning he makes his way over to the ferry, not feeling ready to face a new day. He’s packed a bag with extra clothes; he nicked a pair of trousers and an old sweater from Liam’s closet, just in case… 

Even if he doesn’t meet the seal, he will hide the bag near the rock… He knows he’s probably hoping in vain, but if there is a tiny bit of hope, he’ll take it. 

His shift feels endless that day; the captain knows he’s staying the day on Mull again and will take the last ferry back. “Found a sweetheart, aye!” The captain teases. Louis gives him a small smile, because the man is right in a way. 

Louis slings the bag over his shoulder and walks along the shore towards the rock where he and Harry met yesterday. When Louis approaches the rock there’s no sign of the seal. He sits down and scans the surface of the sea for any movement, but again… it’s quiet, not even a slight breeze today. Louis sighs, he lies down, using the bag as a pillow. The sound of seagulls and the smell of the sea make him feel relaxed; he slowly dozes off. He doesn’t hear the sound of footsteps, doesn’t feel the movement of a body sitting down next to him, a hand touching his hair: Louis is in a deep sleep. 

When he wakes up, he’s disoriented. Where is he? The sun is shining in his eyes, he uses his hand as a shield to look around. He turns his head to the right and sees he’s lying on a rock near the sea. OH! He fell asleep, he’s about to utter a few curse words when he feels a hand on his arm, startling him. He slowly turns his head to the left and … it’s the best sight ever. 

Next to him, looking at him are wide green eyes, a face framed by long brown curls, a shy smile, showing a hint of dimples. “Hi.” the man whispers.

“Oh my God… it’s you, it really is you...” Louis softly whispers back. He reaches out to touch Harry’s cheek. Harry leans into the touch.

“Yes.” his voice is a bit shaky. Louis sits up, leans forward and brushes his lips over Harry’s, before he kisses him on the mouth. They keep kissing each other for a while.

“I missed you so very much.” Louis confesses after they both break away reluctantly, just to breathe in some needed air.

“Missed Louis too… very much.” Harry smiles at Louis. 

“Oh my, you’re just as naked as the first time I saw you.” Louis chuckles when he looks down.

Harry smiles. “Harry remembers.” he says. 

Louis sits up and opens the bag. “Good thing, I brought clothes then.” He takes out the trousers and jumper.

Harry giggles. “Liam’s?” he asks. Louis nods.

“Yeah, I just nicked them from his closet...just in case…” he blushes. Harry puts on the clothes Louis hands him.

“Thanks.” he says gratefully, when he sits back on the rock, next to Louis. 

“So… you’re back…. For good?” Louis fumbles with the bag, not looking at Harry. Harry lifts Louis’ head with his hand, using his other hand to cup Louis’ chin.

“Yes… Harry wants to be with Louis, always. Love Louis very much.” Harry whispers to him, there’s something in his eyes that makes Louis shiver. A softness, wonder… love. 

Louis swallows back the lump in his throat and replies with an honest. “I love you too, Harry. I want to be with you too, forever. You know it’s going to be hard to hide the nature of our relationship, right?” 

“Yes,... Harry knows.” 

“To the outside world we’re going to have to pretend we’re just good friends. I don’t like that, but that’s the way it is if we really want to be together.” Louis needs to know for sure if Harry understands what their future is going to be like.

“Just want Harry and Louis together.” Harry simply says. Louis wraps his arms around him for a hug. 

Louis shares his lunch with Harry, they talk about the past year. Louis tells Harry what Fiona has told Liam and him about them and their group. 

Harry looks at the sea when he starts his story. “Hit by ship, protect the baby. Harry unconscious. When Harry woke up, baby was there, but trouble breathing. Harry and baby long time swim to shore...weak. Harry knew baby not survive much longer at sea, so Harry made sure people see him, take care of baby. Harry hide, healing. Then see Louis. Harry so happy baby with Louis on ship, almost swim to ship. Just in time Harry remembers wound and people kill Harry, so Harry hide and just look. Harry stay here, hope would see Louis again.…” Harry ends his story. Louis can’t help but smile a little. He’d almost forgotten what it's like to hear Harry put together sentences. 

“How bad is it… your wound?” Louis asks, his eyes travelling to Harry’s back. Harry slowly lifts the jumper so Louis can inspect his back. It’s a huge scar from his neck to his lower back. Although it’s still red, the wound has healed nicely. Louis carefully touches the scar. “Does it still hurt?” Harry shakes his head.

“No. Is bad?”

“I won’t lie, Harry. The scar is significant and still red, but it’ll fade in time.” He comforts him.

“Is okay, Harry still alive.” Harry says as he pulls the jumper over his back again. And yes… that is very true. 

“I’m going to have to go back soon. Liam, Fiona, Sean and I live in Oban. They’ll be so happy to see you. Fiona has been worried ever since the boat accident. She’s been very ill too.” 

“Can Harry come?” Harry asks him a bit hesitant. 

“Yes, sure, come with me on the ferry.” Harry bites his lip. Louis looks at him. “What is it?” 

Harry points at the ship, a spark of fear in his eyes. That’s when Louis realizes, Harry is afraid of the ferry. He caresses Harry’s back “It’s alright. It’s safe, I promise. Don’t be afraid, I’m with you.” He reassures him. 

The entire trip back to Oban, Harry clutches Louis’ arm, not letting go once. He sighs in relief when they’re finally back in the harbour, but still holding on to Louis. Once off the boat, Harry relaxes a bit, although he’s looking around with wide eyes. Louis notices and gives Harry’s hand an encouraging squeeze. “A bit busier than Ballycarnan, isn’t it?” Harry nods. He lets Louis lead him towards Liam’s shop. They stop in front of the house. Louis takes out the key from his pocket. “Ready?” He asks, watching Harry’s expression. Harry takes a deep breath and nods. “Let’s go in.” Louis opens the door. 

He closes the door behind him and motions for Harry to wait in the hall. He walks over to the kitchen and opens it, greets Fiona, who’s preparing dinner. “Hello Louis, dinner’s almost ready.” She says pointing to the stove. 

“Uhm, I brought a guest, if that’s alright?” Louis says, trying to hide his smile.

“Of course!” She smiles back at him. He walks back to the hall, where Harry is leaning against the wall. His eyes fixed on Louis.

“Fiona is in the kitchen, come say hello.” He takes Harry’s hand, gives it a soft squeeze and pulls him with him. 

“Fiona… here’s our guest.” Louis says when he opens the door. Fiona turns around. Her eyes grow wide, her mouth falls open and she drops the spoon she’s been using to stir the stew. She lets out a scream and throws herself in Harry’s arms.

“You’re alive! I can’t believe it.” Behind Harry and Fiona, Liam runs into the kitchen, alarmed by Fiona’s scream.

“Oh my God…. Harry!” Liam says breathlessly. He wraps his arms around both Fiona and Harry and hugs them. 

Louis watches the scene in front of him with a happy smile. Both Fiona and Liam fire all kinds of questions at Harry without awaiting the answers. “Okay, let the man breath, I believe we have to introduce Harry to another member of the family.” Fiona beams at Harry, pulls him with her to the living room, where Sean is lying in his cot. Harry carefully approaches the baby and smiles at the boy. He’s rewarded with a huge toothless grin and two tiny arms reaching out. Harry looks at Fiona questioningly.

“Go ahead, pick him up.” she softly says. 

Harry slowly picks up the baby from his cot and cradles him to his chest. The baby lets out a soft content hum and rests his head against Harry’s chest. Liam wipes his eyes and Louis has to swallow a lump in his throat.

“Think he remembers Harry.” Harry whispers. His eyes are full of tears when he looks at the other three adults in the room.

“I think he does.” Fiona smiles a watery smile. 

Dinner is a bit chaotic. Harry and Fiona ask each other many questions. Liam and Louis just listen to them talking. 

Later that night Liam and Louis tell Harry how they ended up in Oban. It’s almost midnight when they go to bed. “Night, guys.” Liam says when he closes the door behind him.

“Louis?” 

“Yes Harry?” 

“Harry sleep with you, please?” Louis smiles.

“Of course you sleep with me. Let’s go upstairs.” 

Although they’re both very tired, they kiss for a while before Louis admits he’s almost falling asleep. He turns around. Harry slips his arm around Louis’ waist and kisses his neck.

“Goodnight, love you.” He mumbles.

“Love you too.” Louis answers with a smile and covers Harry’s arm on his waist with his own.

 

*****

 

In the next weeks they all take turns to show Harry around town. Harry helps Liam in the shop during the day or takes Sean for a walk in his pram. 

On Louis’ days off in the summer months they often go to Mull, to escape the noise and busy streets of Oban. Louis still hopes he can move to the island and work from there. He tells Harry about it. “Harry come with you. Harry likes Mull better.” 

Louis looks up in surprise. “You don’t like living in Oban?”

Harry shakes his head shyly. “No… too many people. Harry likes Ballycarnan.” He confesses. His cheeks turning red. “Louis not mad, please? Want to be with Louis.” 

“Oh silly, of course I’m not mad. I understand why you don’t like Oban that much. I can’t go back to Ballycarnan though, but I can try to persuade the captain to let me work from Mull. I already asked, before you turned up.” Louis tells Harry, while touching his arm. 

Unfortunately, even though the captain agreed, the move has to wait. On September 3rd Prime Minister, Mr. Chamberlain speaks to the nation, announcing that Britain and Germany are officially at war. Liam and Louis stare at each other in shock after the announcement. Fiona gets up and puts the kettle on. 

Harry looks from Liam to Louis, fear in his eyes. He’s heard people talking about “war” when he goes into town, but he doesn’t know what it means exactly. He understands it’s something bad, very bad and scary.

“Louis, Liam… what is war?” he finally whispers, unable to keep the fear from his voice.

“Oh Harry, we’re sorry, we should have explained before.” Liam apologizes. Fiona brings in coffee for all of them. 

While drinking the hot liquid that no one really tastes that night, Liam and Louis take turns explaining war to both Harry and Fiona. Fiona is on the verge of tears when Liam tells that there is a chance he and Louis might have to fight for Britain in the near future.

Harry stares at Liam in horror. “Harry too?” he whispers. 

“NO, not you, love. You see, officially you don’t exist as a human, I’m sorry to put it so bluntly, but in this case it’s a good thing. They won’t call you, because you’re not registered.” Louis’ arm is wrapped around Harry’s shoulders.

All Harry says is “Oh.” They sit in silence for a long time, Liam’s arms wrapped around Fiona, Louis’ arms around Harry. After tonight things are going to change…

 

*****

 

It’s early 1940 when Liam’s enlisted and only a couple of months before Louis is enlisted. Louis' and Harry's last night together is one full of tears, promises and passionate love-making. The morning Louis leaves Harry is a total mess, just like Fiona was a couple of months before. 

The town feels empty with all the young men gone, many businesses close in the next months. Even though it is getting more difficult to stock up the shop, Harry and Fiona manage to keep the shop running together. At night they listen to the radio together or just sit together talking. Sean misses his dad and Uncle Louis just as much as his mum and Uncle Harry. 

Every now and then there’s a letter from Liam or Louis, but they are becoming less frequent as the summer turns into winter, another summer into winter. 

By summer 1943 it’s been months since they heard from their men. Fiona is very easily upset and Harry feels sad all the time, although he tries to put on a cheerful face for Sean’s sake. The boy has stopped asking for daddy and Uncle Louis, although Fiona and Harry tell him stories about the men, daddy and Uncle Louis have become just words to him, he’s unable to remember them, which makes Fiona even more upset. 

Meanwhile Oban has become the centre of the Battle of the Atlantic, being the base for merchant ships and Royal Navy Ships and bringing the war at their doorstep. At first it scared them, but now they’ve become used to the ships leaving and arriving at the port. 

It’s late 1943 when Fiona receives a letter from Liam, letting her know he’s returning to Oban. Although Harry is happy for her and Sean, he can’t help feeling a bit jealous. Still no letter from Louis. 

Liam greets them from the train where they wait on the platform to welcome him home.

“Your dad, Sean.” Harry points at Liam while holding Sean’s hand. Liam walks with a stick. Fiona runs towards him and almost jumps in his arms. Liam wraps one arm around her and they stand like that for a while. Harry slowly walks with Sean to the reunited couple. Liam sees him and lets go off Fiona. 

“Sean?” he says smiling at his son. The boy nods shyly. “I’m your dad, I’m sorry I’ve been gone for so long.” he apologizes to the boy, who tries to hide himself behind Harry’s legs. “I’m home now, for good.” he says.

Liam doesn’t push, realizing his son doesn’t recognize him. Instead he looks up to Harry and smiles. “Harry… it’s good to see you.”

Harry wraps his arms around his friend and hugs him. “Glad Liam's home." 

“What happened to your leg?” Fiona asks later that night after they’ve listened to the news on the radio. So far Liam has managed to avoid talking about his injury. Liam blushes.

“It’s most embarrassing, but… I shot myself by accident, cleaning my rifle.” Fiona looks at him in disbelief. Harry claps a hand over his mouth to hide his amusement. Liam looks at them sheepishly. “My walking might improve a bit, but I damaged a nerve, they said, so I’ll be relying on a stick for a long time.” 

“Liam… do you know anything about Louis?” Fiona asks, looking at Harry who’s been desperate to ask the same question.

“No… doesn’t he write?” Liam frowns. Harry shakes his head.

“It's been months since Louis’ last letter.” Harry whispers. 

“Oh Harry, I’m sorry to hear. Do you know where his last letter came from? “ 

“France” Harry and Fiona answer in unison. “Harry misses him so much.” Fiona softly says, her hand on Harry’s knee, when she sees Harry struggling to keep his tears from falling. Liam wraps an arm around him.

“You know what? I’ll try to find out.” He promises Harry. 

Although Liam makes lots of inquiries, he’s getting nowhere. It’s as if Louis has disappeared. It worries Liam. He keeps reassuring Harry and Fiona with “no news is good news.” Meaning, they haven’t received the dreaded telegram, like many other families in Oban have. 

Liam has resumed his duties in the shop as good as possible. Harry still helps him run the shop, even though there isn’t much to sell. Customers come in with their coupons from their ration book, waiting in long lines in the hope to obtain the much needed product, but more often than not Liam and Harry have to disappoint the last people in line. They only get limited amounts in, only a fraction of what they would really need to serve every customer. 

Another year passes by. Harry has given up hope to ever see Louis again. Although Fiona and Liam tell him to have faith and to not give up on Louis, it’s getting harder for them too. All Liam’s attempts to gather information about his friend’s whereabouts have been in vain. 

Early May 1945, the end of the war. Oban is celebrating, people are singing, laughing, waving flags and cheering. Sean is very excited and is waving his flag enthusiastically while sitting on Harry’s shoulders, Liam and Fiona are singing out loud with the rest of the crowd. 

A few weeks after the celebrations, Liam receives a telegram from the Red Cross containing information about Louis. The three of them sit together while Liam reads the telegram. He looks up with tears in his eyes.

“He’s alive.” is all that comes out of his mouth before he starts crying; tears of relief, making Fiona and Harry cry too.

 

*****

 

Liam calls the Red Cross as instructed in the telegram. Harry is with him at the Post Office when Liam makes the call. Harry sees Liam’s face fall during the conversation and it worries him. When Liam finishes the call he leans his head against the wall until Harry touches his arm. “Louis not good?” Harry’s voice is full of fear. 

“Let’s go outside.” Liam says and motions for Harry to follow him. They walk in silence to the harbour where Liam sits down on one of the benches. Harry sits down next to him waiting impatiently for an explanation. “He’s been a prisoner of war since the end of 1943.” Harry shudders. “He’s alive, he suffered malnutrition, but otherwise he’s physically alright. It’s his mental state they’re worried about.” Liam continues.

Harry takes a deep breath. “Liam and Harry visit Louis?” 

“Yeah.” 

Two days later they find themselves in a makeshift hospital in Leeds. “I’m sorry, Mr. Tomlinson is only allowed one visitor at a time.” The nurse tells them. Liam looks at Harry.

“Liam go first.” Harry says.

“You sure?” Liam hesitates. Harry nods. 

Liam takes a deep breath and enters the room. Harry sits down on the bench in the hall for a while, but soon he can’t take it anymore and stands up, pacing up and down with his head down. When the door opens, Harry’s head snaps up. Liam shakes his head, his eyes filled with tears.

“You go. Just… he doesn’t seem to notice anyone around him and he keeps repeating the same words, like a mantra. I’m sorry.” Liam croaks out. Harry hugs him shortly before he also takes a deep breath and enters the room. 

In the right corner is a bed, unoccupied. On the left is a table and a tiny man sitting in the chair. Harry covers his mouth to stop himself from letting out a cry. Louis looks so small, pale and skinny. He’s staring through the window, hugging himself while mumbling words. Harry takes a few tentative steps forward. He can hear Louis repeating the words “Home” and “Harry” and “Gone” and “Promised”. 

He softly calls his name. “Louis?” Louis doesn’t look up. Harry comes closer and crouches down in front of Louis. “Louis...it’s Harry.”

Louis doesn’t look at him, keeps staring through the window, and repeating “Harry… home… gone… promised.” Harry touches Louis’ knee softly, trying to get his attention. 

Louis slowly turns his head, he stops mumbling and frowns. “Harry is here.” Harry repeats, smiling at Louis.

“Harry?” Louis repeats confused.

“Yes.” Slowly Louis moves his right hand from his own body to Harry’s face, his hand trembles when he makes contact with Harry’s cheek. Harry leans into the hesitant touch. 

“Harry…” Louis repeats, a bit more confident this time.

“Harry loves Louis, remember?” Harry whispers. Tears fill Louis’ eyes, his other hand comes to touch Harry’s left cheek.

“Harry!” Tears roll from Louis' eyes over his cheeks.

“Can Harry hug Louis?” Harry swallows his own tears. He has to be strong, Louis needs him. The skinny arms wrap around Harry’s neck and Harry carefully wraps his arms around Louis’ skinny frame, afraid he’s going to break him. 

He feels Louis’ tears falling in his neck, wetting his curls, his body shaking. Harry keeps moving his hands in slow comforting circles over Louis’ back. This is how Liam and the nurse find them a few minutes later.

“I take it your friend is the mysterious Harry?” the nurse asks Liam.

“Yes.” Liam confirms.

 

*****

 

It takes a couple more weeks, before Louis is released from hospital. He’s gained some weight, mentally he’s more stable, but still suffering. Only time will tell how much damage has been done. Being held captive by the enemy for a year and a half, the hardship, the humiliation and the horrors he’s seen have changed him. 

Fiona is happy to see him. Sean doesn’t recognize him, no wonder. Liam’s busy in his shop, Fiona has Sean and the house to keep her occupied. Harry keeps Louis company when he’s not helping Liam. 

It stays like that for months. Businesses are re-opening, the ferry between Mull and Oban is up and running again and Louis tries to pick up his old job and life again, but he’s unable to. Oban has simply become too loud, too busy. Living with the Payne family and Harry in the small house… it’s all too much. 

It’s at dinner one night that Louis snaps. Liam and Fiona arguing about something insignificant is the last straw.

Louis gets up, throws his arms in the air and starts crying: “Stop it… please! I can’t take it anymore, can’t do it anymore….I…” and then flees outside, running down the street, taking turns into smaller streets without knowing where he’s going. He ends up at the seaside, away from the harbour; a quiet spot where he can be alone, alone with the sea. He cries his heart out, thinking about his past life, the family he’s lost, the life he’s lost in Ireland, working at the mine, the cruelties he’s experienced during the war. He cries, until there are simply no tears left. 

He takes a few deep shaky breaths and sits up, watching the movements of the sea, there are a few seals on a rock, just lazing about. He smiles and thinks of Harry; the best thing that’s ever happened to him. He loves him so much, although he hasn’t expressed it to him since he got back from the hospital. An occasional kiss, that’s all. Harry who’s waited for him to return from the war, who keeps up with his changing moods, who’s there to comfort him when he’s having nightmares. Who cuddles him, even though he, Louis, doesn’t return the cuddles. Harry who is never mad at him, who is understanding and patient. 

Louis gets up and makes his way back to the house. They won’t like the decision he’s just made, but he’s determined. He has to. He needs to heal.

 

*****

 

“I’m going to leave.” He says when he shuts the door behind him and walks to his friends in the living room.

“What? Just like that? Where will you go?” Liam stands up. “Have you thought this through or is this just on impulse?” Louis can feel Liam is mad at him. Fiona sits in her chair staring at him with open mouth, but doesn’t say a thing. Harry looks down, his hands in his lap, looking defeated. 

“I’ve thought about it for a while. It’s too much Liam. It’s not only our living arrangements. I’m thankful for all you’ve done for me, but it’s time for me to move out, get my own place, so you and Fiona can be a true family together with Sean. Also, this town… it’s too loud, too busy for me. I can’t deal with it. I already had trouble living in town before the war started. I enquired about working from Mull at the time. I need space, peace and quiet. Do you understand? Right now, I’m incapable to deal with it all. I need to getaway.” 

Liam leans back in his chair and releases a big sigh. It’s quiet in the room, except for a few sobs coming from Harry.

“What about Harry?” Harry whispers between sobs. “Harry loves Louis. Stay with Louis forever, remember?” 

Louis sinks down on his knees in front of Harry. “Harry, love. There’s nothing I want more than for you to join me, but only if you want to. I’m not going to force you to leave Liam and Fiona nor Oban, but it has to be your decision. I remember the promise we made before I had to join the army. I promised to come back to you, promised we would spend the rest of our lives together. You promised to wait for me. I’m not going to back out on that one promise: I still want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I’m a changed man. I understand if it’s too much for you to deal with. I even understand if you want to return to sea…” Louis swallows his own tears when he sees the look on Harry’s face when they look at each other. He’s deeply hurt and confused. 

Louis continues. “I was thinking of going back to Ballycarnan. I miss the village, the peace and quiet, the cliffs, and the people.” Harry’s face lights up at the new information.

“Ballycarnan? Harry come with Louis!” 

“You do? You want to come with me to Ballycarnan?” Louis looks at him in surprise. 

”Harry told Louis long time ago Harry loves Ballycarnan, want to live there.” Harry says and yes… now Louis remembers. 

Liam and Fiona have been quiet. “Actually, that is maybe not such a bad idea, but before you two set off, let’s get in touch with Niall to check for accommodation, Louis. I need to know if you’ll have a place to stay.” Liam is turning into dad mode, but Louis doesn’t mind. He knows Liam cares about him, just like he cares about Liam.

“I’d like that, thanks Liam.” Louis gets up and walks to Liam to hug him. Fiona joins them. Louis apologizes to them for his outburst at dinner earlier, but his friends won’t hear of it. 

“I think I’m going to bed.” He says turning away from his two friends, reaching his hand out for Harry, who accepts with a soft smile. “Goodnight.” Louis says when he leaves the room, leading Harry with him upstairs. 

In their room Louis caresses Harry’s face with his thumb. “Harry, I’m so sorry I’ve not been a proper boyfriend to you since I’ve come back. You deserve better, so much better. I’ve missed you so much when I was being held captive. Only the thought of you waiting for me kept me going. I don’t think I would have made it out alive if it hadn’t been for the thought of you loving me, waiting for me to return. There were times I was so scared you might have returned to sea escaping the hardship of war, feeling safer at sea in your seal form. I wouldn’t have blamed you, I would have understood. Seeing you at the hospital… after all those horrible months in Germany, for the first time I felt alive and loved again. It meant so much, I’ll never forget that day. Harry, I love you so very much.” 

“Love you too Louis, Harry will always love you… forever.” 

Harry closes the small gap between them, their lips meet in a tender way. Their hands remove each other’s clothes until they’re both naked. Louis leads Harry to their bed and pushes him softly onto it, then lies down next to him. He strokes Harry’s curls while he kisses him. His hands wander over Harry’s body caressing every inch of it.

“Want to touch too.” Harry whispers. Louis nods in agreement. It’s been so long since he’s been touched. Harry’s gentle touches, caring and loving make him shiver. 

When Harry reaches between them grabbing both their cocks. “Like this?” he asks shyly. Louis looks at him and kisses his lips. “If it’s alright with you, I want to make love to you.” Louis whispers in his ear.

Harry moans. “Yes… please.” Louis reaches for the oil in the drawer of the nightstand. “Can I?” He asks.

Harry smiles and softly answers. “Yes… please.” 

Louis slicks his fingers and slowly starts opening Harry up. When he’s added a third finger, Harry becomes impatient.

“Please Louis… make love to Harry… now.” Louis has to suppress a giggle. Harry can be quite commanding in a sweet way.

Louis obliges, he rubs oil over his length. “Ready love?” 

“Yes...please.” Louis slowly enters and then stills, letting Harry adjust to the slight intrusion before he starts moving. Harry lets out a content sigh, which Louis takes as a sign Harry is enjoying it. His movements are slowly becoming faster, encouraged by Harry until, a little unexpected, his orgasm hits him in sync with Harry’s. They’re both panting and Louis collapses on top of Harry, unable to keep himself up. Harry strokes his hair and kisses the top of his head.

“Missed this.” Harry admits.

“Me too.” Louis replies with a yawn. Harry giggles. “Now sleep.” Louis rolls off and next to him. 

Within two weeks they are on their way to Ballycarnan. Niall’s arranged for them to stay at his house until they’ve cleaned up Louis’ old cottage. He’s even gotten Harry a job at the bakery again. Harry is all excited and Louis loves seeing him like this. 

They’re welcomed by their old friends from the village. Louis kind of misses Eamon; he’s learned a lot from the old man. He makes a note to himself to visit the old man’s grave once they’re settled. 

Cleaning out the cottage isn’t much work and only a couple of days later they move in. Louis already feels much better, back in his old cottage, Harry by his side. He sighs happily when they’ve cleaned up after dinner and they’re drinking tea in front of the fire, while the rain washes the windows and the wind is blowing outside. 

Drip… drip… drip… Louis stares at the familiar spot on the ceiling and smiles. He’s going to need to repair the roof. Harry raises and eyebrow. 

“We’re home, Harry.” Louis says, smiling contently.


End file.
